


Help Me Draco - Sequel to 'Help me Ron'

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: recap from the fiction, Help Me Ron, reading that one first might be better as the recap i do is simple.I own nothing from the Harry oPotter universe, and i make no money from this posting





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Draco was in the common room lazily flipping through a periodical. It was always a good idea to watch how his father’s business ventures were going. He planned to take part as soon as he was out of Hogwarts, much to his father’s delight. Lucius Malfoy was even more delighted when Draco began asking him to send business based newspapers and magazines so he could get a foundation on the industry. He could think of no better mentor in this world than his own father, and their relationship had grown as Draco began returning the bullying nature of his father. As silly as it sounds, his own son rejecting his parenting style gave him insight to his offspring becoming a man. A new respect had formed between the two. 

He had become bored with this months issue, as nothing of merit was going on at the moment, but he read up anyway. “Draco,” Pansy called as she came across the common room and dropped in a seat next to him, “can you help me out with something?” 

“Always.” He said, putting his periodical aside and looking at her. Pansy had gone through hell itself over the summer, surviving a horrible rape. She was saved by Ron Weasley who had been passing by and came across the attack, and stopped it. He dealt with her rapist and took her to St. Mungo’s. She then spent the whole summer with Ron and his family, afraid to go anywhere without her rescuer. Ron was more of a help then anyone could imagine. 

It took Pansy the whole summer and most of the term to deal with life again, and Draco couldn’t be happier for her. She had grown close to Ron because of his devotion to help her and now Draco suspected if they hadn’t shagged already, they were about to. He saw his longtime friend looking at Weasley differently, and it warmed his own heart to see her happy again. 

“It’s about Granger.” Pansy said. “She made some comments about Ron not being the best choice for me to be intimate with.” 

“What business is it of hers.” Draco asked, with a frown. Granger always had a tendency to assume she knew more then the average witch or wizard and that may be true in some cases, but then again Draco also knew more then the average witch or wizard.

“I agree, but there’s a long story behind it, and I’m sure you will find out about it eventually.” She told him smiling. 

“Why would I?” He asked her with a knowing grin. He had an inkling of what she might ask of him. Pansy knew he liked challenges and mysteries, but she also knew that Draco was capable of solving issues she either didn’t want to deal with or couldn’t. Given that it was Granger, he would imagine she just didn’t want to deal with the girl anymore. 

“I need you to keep her distracted. She’s bothering Ron and me enough as it is.” Pansy said. “She has issues with control, and I know you would be the perfect one to help her with those issues.” Draco had to laugh at her smile, and her cunningness. She was setting up a challenge alright. 

“You want me to shag her?” Draco said. No use in beating around the bush.

“That’s your decision, I just want her distracted enough to leave Ron alone.” Pansy said, watching Draco lift an eyebrow. He knew she had another viewpoint. “I want her to leave me alone too.” She added. 

“Alright Pansy, I’ll do what I can.” Draco didn’t ask what Granger had done but he had feeling she had overstepped her boundaries and tried to speak for Weasley. That was one of Pansy’s pet peeves, she didn’t like people who attempted to speak for the good of another. He grinned and rose from his chair, intending to find out just what was going on.

 

Hermione watched Ron hurry down the hall and knew where he was going. She jumped up, clutching her book and raced down the corridor trying to catch him. She had to make him listen, she had to make him understand, she had to……. Her pursuit was halted when she ran smack into a male body and landed on her ass on the floor.

“Going somewhere Granger?” Draco asked, smirking down at her. He was in jeans and a blue button up shirt, perfectly pressed no less, and with a single flaw. 

“I don’t have time for this Malfoy.” She rose and tried to hurry after Ron again but he grabbed her arm and swung her back against the wall. Planting his hands on either side of her shoulders he fixed her with a hard gaze.

“Who are you after?” He asked, although he knew. He had been watching Granger and saw how she glared after Weasley took off. 

“What makes you think I’m after anyone?” She asked, suddenly very nervous.

“Could it be because you are running down the same path Weasley just took? Why are you trying to catch up with him?” He asked in his typical mocking tone, knowing she hated it. 

“I need to talk to him.” She said, but not very convincingly. 

“Why?” Draco pressed. “Him and Pansy normally spend this time together. They need some privacy.” He said. It was an honest statement that he would have said to anyone, but Granger needed to hear it more then anyone. 

“But they might…..” She froze.

“They might what? Get their shag on?” He asked with a smile, secretly hoping they would. 

“That’s not funny.” She said with her eyes blazing fire at him. From what he could see of her ears they were turning red, and for some reason he found it cute. 

“Ohhhhh, angry about that are we?” He asked, his face taking on a teasing shock and grin.

“They shouldn’t…..” Again she was stopped. 

“What they should and shouldn’t do is up to them.” He said. “Stay out of it.”

“Ron is my friend.” She told him firmly. 

“Pansy is my friend.” He said just as firmly, then his face softened. “It seems to me that if you have someone to focus on, you might not care that much about what they do.” He said lifting an eyebrow. He had learned the eyebrow trick from his head of house and it had fast become his favorite trick. 

“I don’t know what you are….” He stopped her with a kiss. Hermione lost her breathe. Draco was a much more powerful kisser then Ron. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the stone wall. With a tilt of his head, he parted her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth. 

Hermione let out a gasp that he eagerly swallowed and fought to breathe as he kissed her. Draco for his part, was pleasantly surprised. He thought she would refuse him and push him away but she was too shocked to do anything but respond. He could feel her chest swelling with air, forcing her breasts against his chest and it made him instantly randy. 

He slowly broke off the kiss but didn’t pull his body away. He took a great amount of pride in her swollen lips and her less then perfect hair that was now out of control from being brushed against the stone wall. Her plain and outright confusion over what had just happened was a bonus as well.

He slowly pushed against the wall, coming away from her body and taking her hand. “Why don’t we find a place to talk on our own, shall we?” Without knowing why, she didn’t protest.


	2. chapter 1

  
Author's notes: intervention  


* * *

Draco led her to a quiet corridor rarely used unless classes were held. He still had her hand in his and draped an arm around her shoulder as he eased her onto a stone bench next to him. 

“Now, Granger, why is Ron such an interest to you lately?” He asked. 

“I already told you, Ron is my……” He rolled his eyes and cut her off again.

“And Pansy is my friend, but you never cared who he had taken a fancy to before, then all of sudden you have to add your to knuts now. What’s going on?” He asked. 

“You aren’t concerned about Pansy, that she may be moving too fast?” She asked, looking at him.

“How fast Pansy moves is her business.” He told her. “But you still haven’t answered the question, why do you care?” He spoke with a firmness this time. 

“I don’t want to see Ron make a mistake and make things worse for her.” She said. 

“Now it’s about Pansy? Since when do you care about her?” He asked. “You only began caring when Ron became involved.” His eyes widened and he looked down at her. “You’re jealous.” He said slowly smiling.

Hermione rose and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. Draco smiled as she took off, but was still confused. Why on earth would Granger be jealous? Nothing in their history had given an indication of romance or even that she was attracted to him. 

There was however the possibility that she was jealous of another woman taking her friend away, but he dismissed that. The Weaslette had taken Potter’s time from her and she was obviously happy for them, not to mention she had more then enough to keep her busy. 

Maybe Pansy was right, maybe she wanted some type of control. She plainly didn’t think Ron knew more about any subject then she did, and that was probably eating her up inside. Maybe she hated the fact that Ron was considered the ‘source’ and not her. He laughed out loud. Her jealousy over not being considered the best was bad enough, but to have someone she obviously thought had less intelligence then her be considered the go-to source was downright comical. It was an intriguing thought, but considering how Granger liked to have the last word, it seemed to have merit. He grinned and went back to his own common room.

 

Hermione had made it to Gryffindor Tower without running into anyone else. She was unnerved by what Draco had suggested. How could she be jealous of Pansy. She knew what Ron was like when it came to sex, that’s what she was trying to convey. 

She had heard so many horror stories about losing ones virginity, that she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had gone to Ron. He was her friend, so he would think about her feelings, he wouldn’t do anything she found disgusting, or so she thought. It had been horrible and she had to direct him where to go and what to do. 

Nothing she had read about sex had prepared her for dealing with Ron. He was overly aggressive and argumentative. She had read about oral sex and dismissed it as nasty, but she didn’t think Ron would initiate it. He had dropped down and she had to scramble away from him. It was worse after that, when they had gotten to the intercourse part, she hadn’t been ready and it hurt more then she predicted. 

She told Ron to hurry as quickly as he could, but he took over forty five minutes before he ejaculated. She was so dry that Ron had to stop and spit on his cock before continuing. She was embarrassed and humiliated and when she saw him next, while having dinner with her parents, she suggested they just forget the whole thing. 

She hadn’t heard from him at all, and she thought he might be licking his wounds from the experience, but when she arrived at the Burrow she had found out about Pansy, and how all his attention was given to her. She had tried to help Pansy as well, but Ron didn’t seem to understand that a woman would be better for her to talk to. 

During an attack that Pansy had at the Burrow, Hermione was trying to help until Ron showed up and then she panicked. Ginny had given her a lashing the next day about Ron being the one Pansy needed and from that point on Pansy had avoided her, spending every moment with Ron. She knew that all she needed to do was talk to Pansy and she knew she would be able to help, but it didn’t happen. 

Hermione was concerned about Ron staying with her so much. Pansy had been raped and had to be around women, every book she had read indicated that was the usual option. Ron could have done a lot of damage if he had done or said the wrong thing, and Hermione herself knew he was more then capable of saying the wrong thing to her. But no matter what she said, Pansy wouldn’t speak to her, so she let it be, and hoped Ron didn’t do anything stupid. 

When they got to Hogwart’s however and the Yule Ball came up, Ron seemed so happy that she had asked him to be her date but Hermione knew what was going on. She said it plainly, that Pansy wanted to be with someone safe, and at the moment that was Ron, since he was the one who saved her. He seemed to understand, but at the Ball he had taken the situation that arouse in hand and it made her think differently. 

Pansy attacker had shown up with the guest school and Ron had behaved like a valiant defender in every way. It was a side of him she had never seen. He had never acted that way with her. He had never stood up for her that way. She was the one he lost his virginity to and he wasn’t willing to fight for her. Hermione felt hurt, and rejected. She knew she was the one who suggested they forget the whole thing, but when it seemed she didn’t mean anything to Ron, her feelings were hurt. 

No, she wasn’t jealous, she was insulted. Right? Of course she was. She was insulted that Ron didn’t give her a better experience. She was insulted that he tried to treat her in a disgusting manner, and the way he looked at Pansy lately made her feel bad. She was his first and he never did any of the things for her that he did for Pansy. Why was she not deserving of that? Why was she just cast aside and Pansy treasured like gold?

She went to sleep, upset by Draco’s kiss and depressed at how Ron looked this evening. The fact that he never came back by curfew was also a factor, but she’d find out what happened later. Harry would know. 

 

As it happens Hermione found out Ron didn’t make it back to Gryffindor Tower until well after two in the morning that night. He had taken Harry’s invisibility cloak with him, but he had been doing that ever since him and Pansy began staying out late, just in case they were out past curfew. He walked her to her common room, then went to his. What Harry wouldn’t tell her, was what Ron did, saying it wasn’t his business or hers. Hermione knew better though, Ron told him everything, he would have told him what happened. Ginny would be no help either, she wholeheartedly supported Ron and Pansy. 

She was looking down at them from one of the catwalks and Pansy was sitting in his lap. Ron never wanted her to sit in his lap, he never held her that way. He certainly never smiled at her that way. Hermione knew that had shagged, there was no doubting it now, and it was also obvious that Pansy loved it. She leaned against a pillar, suddenly even more depressed then before, then began a slow pitiful walk without a destination in mind. 

 

Draco had been watching her all morning. He knew what Ron and Pansy had done, she told him. She also knew that Hermione wasn’t going to like it and if he could keep an eye on her like he agreed, and he said he would. This suddenly wasn’t about his friend anymore, although he was happy to help her. 

Hermione’s reaction was unusual, and he intended to get to the bottom of it. She shouldn’t be feeling this way about him, unless she wanted Ron for herself, but that didn’t seem to be the case. He was therefore more curious then anything about her reasons. His comment about jealousy got a shocking reaction from her, but what was she jealous of? Pansy, for having Ron, or Ron for knowing something she didn’t?

He saw her amble lazily along the corridor with her head down and hurried down to intercept her. “Where are you headed Granger?” He asked easing into a walk beside her. She looked up at him and said nothing, then looked back to the floor. “What are you so depressed about?” He asked, stopping her and making her face him. 

She tried to move away, but he took hold of her shoulders. “I don’t feel like talking.” She said in a low voice and again tried to pull away.

“I know, but that’s why you have to.” He took her hand and together they slipped into an empty classroom. Shutting the door behind them he helped her sit and took a chair next to her. She sat with her arms folded on the table saying nothing, but merely taking in the marks on the desk. “Out with it Granger, why do they have your knickers in a knot?” He asked. 

“I said…..” She began with her back straight. 

“I know what you said, but not wanting to do something, and needing to are two different things. Now come on. Why are you so interested in what Ron and Pansy do?” He asked. Pansy had been right, she didn’t like to admit to being wrong about anything, or concede that someone else was right. 

“Do you know anything about Ron?” She asked, unfolding her arms and lacing her fingers.

“You mean personally? Not much, but what does that matter?” He asked. 

“He’s not a virgin.” Hermione told him. 

“And you know this because you were his first I assume?” He said. She nodded. “And you are upset because he found someone else?”

“No,” she looked up and faced him, “it was awful. Truly, truly awful, and my first thought was that after the rape she would need someone who knew what he was doing. Ron could have horrible effects on her.” 

“It doesn’t seem as if he is having that effect. In fact it seems as if he is good for her.” Her face fell again. “You said, your first thought, so what is your thought now.”

“I see how he is with her, and he wasn’t like that with me.” Her speech dropped and she spoke as if she had failed the whole of England. “He didn’t treat me in any way like he treats her.”

“And you feel cheated?” He said. She looked up and gave him a funny look. “You thought your first time would be wonderful because you chose someone you trusted, didn’t you? It doesn’t work that way Granger, you need passion not friendship.” 

She looked at him. “What do you know about it?” She dismissed him and looked back at her hands again. 

“I’m no virgin either, and I had enough sense not to go to a friend. You have to be attracted to whoever you choose, its not about logic.” He said, watching her face. 

“I think I can make my own choices Malfoy.’ She shot at him with a fierce look. 

“And a brilliant one you made.” He said. “You need to not only chose someone you are attracted to, but you need to find someone who is attracted to you also.” 

“What are you talking about?” She was getting angry. “He didn’t refuse me at all when I talked to him about it.”

“Granger,” he shifted in his seat slightly and faced her, “no man is going to refuse sex if it offered to them on a silver platter, not matter what the girl looks like.”

“Are you saying I’m ugly?” Her face feel and for a moment Draco thought she might cry. She was probably having flashbacks to her bush teeth and bushy hair days.

“No, you are not ugly.” He softened his voice. “What I’m saying is you could have been Crabbe in drag and if you had said ‘let’s shag’ anyone would agree.”

“Crabbe in drag?” She asked making a face.

“Everyone is the same in the dark.” He said in a matter of fact tone. 

“That’s horrible!” She shrieked. 

“Yes it is, but it’s a fact, most men won’t care. I’m sure Ron cared in his own way, but there wasn’t the sexual attraction that needs to be felt to make it good.” Draco told her. “You can care, and even love someone but if you don’t physically want someone then sex will be sadly lacking.”

Hermione thought about his words. Ron didn’t want her? Had she made a mistake? She couldn’t have. Ron cared, he said he did, but then again his behavior with Pansy made her think about what he said. He couldn’t have lied to her, he was still her friend after all. Then again she hadn’t gone to Ron because she wanted him, she went to him because he was her friend and she thought it was wiser to be with someone she trusted. She thought that since he agreed he must have felt something for her, he did have an erection the whole time. 

She looked over at Draco and saw he was still looking at her. He was wrong. He had to be wrong. She got up and hurried out of the classroom. Draco watched her leave and did nothing. He knew she was having problems with what she had heard. 

Now that he knew more about the situation, he thought it would be a good idea to talk to Ron. He had Grangers point of view but that was often one sided, especially when things didn’t turn out the way she thought they would.


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: talking with ron  


* * *

Draco caught Pansy and Ron that evening as they were coming back from dinner. He loved how Pansy looked like her old self again, smiling all the time. She was still nervous around men thought but was easily seen with the first and second year boys. It would take time but she would be in complete control again. 

“Weasley!” He called when he saw Pansy take off with Millicent. “Have you got a few minutes?” 

“Sure.” They walked off and sat lazily on a bench, while in plain view of the corridor, they were away from any crowds. 

“Did you know Pansy asked me to keep Hermione distracted?” He crooked his fingers in quotation signs on his last word. 

Ron chuckled. “Yes, she did, but you don’t have to. I can handle Hermione.”

“I figured, but Pansy doesn’t want to deal with her, and besides, it looks like she could use some distraction anyway.” Ron could only nod. “Can I ask what happened with you and her?”

“I thought Pansy might have told you.” Ron said. 

“She said I would find out soon enough, and I did, but now I want your side.” The blonde look at Ron with a seriousness he had seen only a few times. 

“Then I’m sure Hermione told you about us.” He only nodded, so Ron continued. “Well, it was during the end of sixth year. Hermione came to me and said she wanted her first time to be with someone she trusted. It seemed to be a good idea at the time so I agreed. I was flattered that considered me trustworthy enough, but I’m not stupid, I wasn’t about to saw no.” Draco grinned.

“When did it happen?” He asked. 

“After the term ended, the day after we let the castle to be precise. She usually comes to the Burrow with me and Harry and then her parents pick her up from there. It was the night before she left. She had made all the plans, saying she would come to my room and with a silencing charm nobody would hear us.”

“When did things go downhill?” Draco asked, taking not of the fact that she had made the arrangements in Ron’s house. 

“Almost immediately. I went to kiss her but she insisted we lay down first, then when I started for her clothes, she said she would do it because I might rip them, then she told me to take mine off. No offer of help, no romance, all things very precise.” He shook his head. “She told me where to touch and where not to touch. I was trying to explore and see everything but she had to have things a certain way. She nearly hit the roof when I tried to give her head.”

“She didn’t want it?” Draco asked, thinking it odd. Most women anticipated something like that or complained that they didn’t get enough. 

“Well, Hermione as we all know has always been different. She said it was disgusting and men do that with slags and whores, and she wouldn’t be treated like one. I can understand her feelings about some things, but when I tried to continue she kept saying she didn’t like this or that. I asked her why she was so unwilling to try anything, and she could only tell me that every book she read said it was healthy to speak to your partner about what you want or don’t want.” Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

“She read books about it?” Draco asked rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. 

“Yes she did. Not only your typical muggle books, but also romance novels and those according to Pansy are about emotions and feelings and rarely do writers mention oral sex, only the daring ones.” Ron informed him. “She had in her head, this mental list of what was acceptable and what wasn’t, what she was supposed to feel during this act or that.”

“Why did you keep at it then?” He asked. 

“It was already too far along to stop. If I stopped, it would have caused an argument. Besides she asked me for it, so why not give it to her right? Well, even when it came to sex, it was easier said then done. She told me just to do it and hurry up.”

“How romantic.” Draco said sarcastically. 

“That’s how it was unfortunately. She was so demanding the whole time, refusing me this or that, and because she wasn’t willing to let go and enjoy herself, she wasn’t wet enough. I had to spit on my cock to make sure I was even able to slid inside her. She must have thought it wouldn’t be as painful as it was, but then again she had chosen me not because she wanted it, but because I was safe. I wasn’t about to argue with her, or hurt her feelings, so I just kept going until I came. That took longer then she thought also, because she complained about me taking too long. I was too tired of her attitude by this point so when I was done I merely let my body fall and pretended to fall sleep.”

“That couldn’t have made her happy.” Draco assumed. 

“I know it makes me a git, but I was trying to avoid her telling me not to hold her or cuddle her so I just laid on my side while she called me filthy names. She left after a few minutes. We ended up avoiding each other the next day, since she was leaving anyway. When we met up with her parents, she spoke to me briefly, saying that it would be better if we just forgot it had happened. I agreed and decided to walk home. I ran into Pansy in the forest and you know the rest of the summer from that point.”

“So she just forgot?” He asked. 

“I thought she did, that is until me and Pansy started to get close, then all of a sudden she starts thinking she needs to let Pansy know how I am.” He let out a small laugh. “Pansy is so different, but I doubt Hermione will understand why. She will focus on what happened to Pansy, and she doesn’t need that.”

“So she told Pansy that you weren’t any good?” Draco asked.

“Yes, but Pansy didn’t pay attention to what she said. Hermione had told her at one point that she should talk to women, because women would understand her more then men would.” Ron offered. 

“Pansy told me, but I didn’t bother with it.” Draco said. “Pansy knows what she needs and wants.”

“I told her as much, but Hermione will think what she thinks. I don’t mind as much about that, so long as she leaves Pansy alone.” Ron said. “Have you spoken to her?”

“Hermione? Yes, she feels cheated.” He said. 

“Cheated? Why would she feel cheated?” Ron asked confused. 

“You made her first time horrible and it was your job to make it good.” He said. 

“Oh, so that’s why.” Ron rolled his eyes again. He found himself doing that a lot lately. “Well, she should have given me a little room to maneuver if she wanted a good experience. I didn’t exactly enjoy her commands and instructions, nor her agenda for the act.” Ron looked over at Draco. “Are you planning on fucking her?”

“That’s what I asked Pansy, she didn’t seem to care if I did.” Draco said with another laugh. “Besides, it seems to me that she needs a good fucking doesn’t she?” He rubbed his hands together.

“She’s still my friends, I don’t want her to feel used.” Ron was a noble one all right. Even after all the madness Hermione had created, he was still concerned. 

“She won’t feel used, just heated and fulfilled.” Ron let out a laugh. He knew that heated feeling well. 

 

The next day the Slytherins and Gryffindors had three classes together, giving Draco ample opportunity to watch Hermione closely. He knew that Pansy and Ron would not relax their behavior and they shouldn’t have to. Pansy was healing wonderfully and she didn’t need Hermione interfering. 

Hermione though, was sinking into her own depression. She watched as Ron held Pansy’s hand between classes, how they sat together if they could, and talked at every spare moment. She seemed to be resentful, but given what she had told him, he knew that it was Ron’s open displays of affection that caused her to feel this way. 

This still confused Draco. She didn’t want a relationship according to what Ron told him, so she went to her friend and when they were intimate, she did nothing but complain about it. Her refusing to allow the experience to be something beautiful was her own fault, but still she blamed Ron. She was trusting him enough to let him fuck her, why not trust him enough to show her what he could do. 

He knew Ron had the talent to make it good. Pansy had only this faraway look of bliss when he asked her how it was. Hermione could have had that look, but she didn’t. In typical Granger fashion, she had turned it into an assignment. She had researched it and studied it and came up with an idea of the ‘right’ way. It took two people to make sex good, but she didn’t consider that. 

Well, Draco thought, it was time she did.


	4. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: an interlude  


* * *

Hermione was making her rounds a few evenings later. The halls were clear and she found her mind wondering. Was Draco right? Did she make a mistake in choosing Ron? She wanted to be with someone she trusted, so why not Ron?

It seemed to be a good idea, she trusted Ron, he wouldn’t treat her badly, or so she thought. She let out a sigh. It was pointless going over and over what had happened or what she thought she might feel.

She cleared the end of a dark corridor then turned to make her way back. Before she moved two feet, a strong arm grabbed her about the waist and yanked her into a nearby closet. It was an empty closet, but supplies weren’t needed in the corridor since the classrooms weren’t used. 

Draco muttered a silencing charm and locked the door. He had her pinned against the wall in mere moments and one strong hand held her wrists in a fist behind her back. She pulled but his grip was firm. She had no idea how strong he was. 

“Let me go.” She said. She tried to be firm but she knew her voice was shaking. 

Draco’s answer was to cover her lips in a kiss, this one not as hard as the one before but Hermione felt her body ignite immediately. He opened his mouth and it made her own lips part. His tongue was just as powerful as it had been and she responded as he tasted her, thrusting his tongue again and again. 

Hermione had never felt such a surge of lust before and she gasped as she felt his palm cover her pussy through her jeans. Her eyes flew open and she pulled on his hands again. 

“No, no, don’t try to get away.” He said against her lips. “No more running away.” He reached up and unfastened her jeans, quickly pulling the zipper down. When he slipped his fingers into her knickers she shifted her hips, but he pressed his body against hers, holding her in place. 

“Draco, stop.” She told him, trying in vain to move. 

“My name sounds good on your lips.” He shoved his whole hand into her knickers and palmed her pussy. 

“Draco.” She cried out, and froze at the contact. His fingers were smooth and while they were film, they were not hurting her. 

“That’s two. I wonder how many times I can get you to say my name?” He asked, then let his fingers slide over her lips. “Already wet. Didn’t I tell you this was enjoyable?” 

He parted his lips and eased a digit inside her. Hermione panted and looked at his eyes, as they drilled into hers. Her body filled with a new sensation, one that she was unfamiliar with. It suddenly increased and she felt it flow through her veins and she fought to breathe. 

“I doubt you let anyone try to find this before have you?” He asked in a seductive whisper. “You do know what I am touching don’t you?” He asked. 

She knew. She had studied enough biology books to know that the rapid flicks he was giving were right on her clit. He was focused not on her lips but higher. She nodded but said nothing. 

He moved away from her clit and slid two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out slowly. Hermione was reeling in the pleasure. She had expected this with Ron was didn’t get it. She led her head roll against the wall, and Draco took full advantage of it, driving in to taste her neck. 

He felt her pulse throbbing rapidly under his tongue, as he planted open mouthed kisses and sucked her flesh. She was a hot one, when she had the right partner that is. Hermione had chosen another virgin for her first time, a virgin who didn’t like to seize control the way she needed. Draco was no virgin, and he knew just what Hermione needed. She needed a more debauched mind, someone who wouldn’t be pushed around by her controlling nature. 

Hermione was moaning with a need, but it was a need she didn’t understand. She wanted something but she didn’t know how to get it. Her legs parted slightly, only she didn’t realize that they did. She was arching into his hands, thrusting against his fingers. She looked down her body and saw the muscles of his forearm flexing, the lacy band of her knickers covered his wrist. 

Draco was rock hard but he wasn’t planning on fucking her. He just wanted her to have this teasing interlude to enjoy. He could tell from her reaction that she would want more. Her appetite would only be whetted but not sated, and that was the plan. 

She was groaning loudly by this point but she wouldn’t be heard. He kissed her again and this time, she actively responded, dueling his tongue with her. Her whimpers and cried fill his throat. He let go of her wrists and hugged her waist close to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt wave after wave of glorious pleasure wash over her. 

Draco smiled with an arrogant, but well earned pride as he listened to her shrieks and cries. A new wetness coated his fingers, and her pussy tightened down on him. She would feel just delicious squeezing down on his cock. He wondered if she knew she had fucked his fingers on her own, if she knew that her body functioned on instinct alone and let her feel this. 

He kept an arm around her and eased his hand from her knickers, as much as it pained him to do so. He refastened her jeans and while her eyes were still closed, brought his fingers up to his lips. He sniffed and was pleased at the natural aroma he knew he would find. He gave him fingers a lick, and smiled. Not too sweet but not musky. A nice clean taste was more his cup of tea. 

She had opened her eyes just as he cleaned up his fingers. “How are you my jewel?” He asked, and Hermione couldn’t have found a sexier voice to save her life. “I assume from all of your reading that you know what that was?” 

She nodded. “I had an orgasm.” She said simply, but her throat was dry from panting. 

“You most certainly did.” He leaned down and kissed her lips, and whispered to her. “You see what you get when you have the right partner.

Hermione had no response. What could she say to that? She let him steady her then unlock the closet. He stuck his head out and made sure the halls were still deserted. She walked by his side to the end of the corridor then left toward her own tower without saying anything to him. 

Draco let her go. She would think about what happened no doubt and most likely consult a book or two about it. He would let her feel this for awhile then give her something else. Whistling a little tune, he walked to Slytherin house. 

Hermione did think, while she lay in bed. Why hadn’t she felt anything like that with Ron. She trusted him, she didn’t trust Malfoy. Well Draco, now. Given what they did tonight, she was entitled to use his name, and she would. 

He had such control and knew exactly what to do. She didn’t have to direct him or tell him what pace to keep. All she had to do was enjoy it. This was how it should have been with Ron. He was the one she was closer with. It made more sense. Why did she feel this with Draco? She went to sleep more confused then she had ever been.

 

The next day she had a study period early, and as she was getting a book from an aisle in the library she saw Draco walking toward her from the other end. She locked eyes with him as he came toward her. He was walking with a grin, but her face was anything but happy. She hadn’t answered any of her own questions and was still just as confused by him. 

“Have a good morning so far?” He asked, leaning on his hip against the built in desks. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked without preamble. 

“You mean last night in the closet?” He asked innocently, then chuckled at her expression. “I thought you enjoyed it. Or did my ears deceive me?”

“Whether I enjoyed it has nothing to do with why you did it.” She told him. 

He took a step closer and brought body close to hers. “Actually, it has a lot to do with it. I did it because I wanted you to enjoy it, and for no other reason. You needed to feel that.”

“I didn’t need that at all.” She countered. 

“I disagree. It’s obvious Weasley wasn’t able to give you that. Or the case was probably that you didn’t let him give it to you.” Draco said. “You need to let go and participate or even let someone else take charge, you can feel the most wonderful things. Last night was only a sample of what is possible when you trust someone enough.”

“I trusted Ron and it backfired.” She said, with blaring eyes. 

“Sure you trust Ron, but not enough to give up control. Ron was a virgin too, and didn’t know how to be aggressive with you. You can’t have sex thinking that it’s a series of things that happen. It’s an experience, not a task and you chose the wrong person to fuck.” 

“Are you telling me that you are the right person?” She asked. 

“I just might be.” He leaned closer. “You reaction last night was proof enough that you enjoy what I can do for you. All you have to do it let it happen.” He gave her a kiss and then left. 

He was sitting at his desk for several minutes when she came out of the aisle and gather her back. She would be thinking hard over what he said, he would bet galleons on it.


	5. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: another interlude  


* * *

Hermione had spent the next two days thinking over what Draco had said, trying to find some illogic in his implication. Seeing Ron and Pansy become closer seemed to prove his words though. They seemed so suited and were more then comfortable. Rumors were floating around that they were now dating and neither seemed to be doing anything to counter it. 

She thought about how Ron had been with her, but it didn’t make sense. Did Pansy like a man she had to direct? It would seem possible after her rape, but to want a man who had to be told was going a little too far. It would make things worse in her estimation and Pansy would never heal properly. That’s what she had tried to tell them, but neither would listen. Ron and Pansy would have to figure it out on their own since they refused her advice. 

She shook her head and left the library, having returned the two books that were due. She had just moved through the lower levels, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up when she passed the closet. She gave it a wide clearance practically climbing the other wall as she moved along. 

Just as she approached the huge tapestry a door appeared between the largest of the hangings. She knew it was the room of requirement, but she didn’t summon it. Why did it…….

A hand thrust out and grabbed her arm, dragging her inside, while another yanked her wand from her hand. She didn’t have time to breathe, let alone scream when a hand covered her mouth, and an arm clamped around her waist. She grabbed for the hand at her mouth but just as she pulled, he spoke. “Don’t panic, you know who I am.” Draco said into her ear. 

The fear of an unknown assailant fled, but the fear of what Draco was going to do to her emerged. “Stop struggling Granger, I am not going to hurt you.” He said into her ear. She had stilled now, but was still shaking. “Now, I’m going to talk to you and you are going to listen.” He pulled his hand from her mouth, but the moment she drew a breathe to speak he covered it again. “I said I am going to speak and you are going to listen. No talking from you, unless I ask a question. Do you understand?” She managed to tilt her head and look at him, letting him see the anger in her eyes. He only smiled back at her. “I am not letting you go until you agree.” 

She knew he meant it, so she had no choice. She nodded and he released his hand from her face. She lifted her finger to rub away his skin from her, but all it did was make him chuckle. “Now Granger, we are going to relax a little, you have been so uptight lately.” He took her hand and she finally saw the layout of the room. It was a bedroom, and he was leading her to a bed. 

“Mal…..” Her cry was cut off by a hand on her mouth again, and her body crushed against his. She felt her breasts up against his chest and her nipples betrayed her by puckering. 

“I….am…..not….going…..to …..shag….you.” He said slowly bringing his face close to hers and looking intently into her eyes. “We are just going to relax and have a bit of a snog, if anyone needs to remove the broomstick from her arse it’s you.” Her eyes flashed at him, but he just smiled. “I know you like what I did to you in the broom closet. I saw you look at the door when you passed it.” 

She tried to avert her eyes but it only make him laugh again. He released his hand and covered her mouth with his. He was kissing her just as aggressively as he had in the closet and Hermione again felt her body respond. She gave in and kissed him back. She had no idea why, but his kiss was all too intoxicating to refuse. 

He had the softest lips, and his tongue was a master at searching out her own tongue, forcing it to come out of hiding and play with him. He reached for her arms and wrapped them around her neck, she didn’t give a thought to resisting, his kiss had taken her over like the imperious. 

She was lifted off the ground, with two strong hands around her waist. She knew she was being carried to the bed, but she didn’t know if she could break away from his mouth. He was just delicious and she found herself taking more and more. When she was eased onto the bed, she began having second thoughts. She tried shifting away from him but he covered his body with hers and kissed her with more bravado. 

Draco wrapped her arms around his shoulders and opened his mouth wide, plunging his tongue eagerly. His hands held her face and turned her back and forth as his kiss moved from one side to the other. His body was completely covering hers, and she was getting high on the hardness she felt. He seemed to be the same size as Ron but would he be skilled or would she be disappointed again? From his kiss she didn’t she would be, but she didn’t think Ron would be a disappointment. 

Draco had turned her head to the side and was attacking her neck, licking and sucking at her skin, from down near her collar bone up to her ear. He gave her earlobe a gentle suck. “I’m going to eat your pussy Granger.” He whispered. 

“No!” Hermione pushed at him, but he grabbed her hands, lacing her fingers in his and pinning them above her head. 

“Why not?” He asked, planting kissed all over her face. He was targeting her lips but she was turning her head this way and that, but it didn’t matter, he still had her pinned down. 

“Only whores let men do that.” She said, still avoiding his kisses, although he had managed to plant a few on her lips. 

“I don’t know where you get your information Granger, but you couldn’t be farther from the truth if you tried.” He looked down at her. “Men do that with women they want to be closer to. A whore is someone you fuck and don’t care about.” He leaned down and kissed her. “To taste a women, however, there is nothing more intimate then that.” He flicked his tongue over her lips.

“I can’t…..” She said but was cut off. 

“Granger, you are going to have to relax at some point,” he stretched her arms above her head, “let someone else take over,” he kissed her lips, “and teach you a few things.” She felt something grab her wrists and looked up. 

Her wrists were tied with two Slytherin neck ties, securing her to the bed frame. She tugged but they didn’t give. “Let me go.” She demanded, but his only response was to kiss her again. 

She tried to refuse but he just moved to her neck. He reached down with both hands and cupped her ass through her jeans. No matter how many times she told her body to behave, it wouldn’t. She was on fire and no matter what she did she couldn’t stop it. 

Draco rose up and straddles her thighs, pulling apart her button and zipper. “Draco, don’t.” She said. 

“You want this. I know you do.” He told her, and yanked her jeans and knickers down her hips. “Stop denying yourself. You won’t feel anything unless you let yourself go once in a while.” He pulled her pants off her legs, dislodging her sandals in the process. 

“I don’t want….” she tried to pull on the ties again but they were secure.

“Yes, you do. I can smell you from here.” He stripped off his shirt and for a moment Hermione was spellbound at the image. He was more slender then Ron and not as muscular but he was tone and defined. His chest was smooth and from the looks of it, soft to the touch, most likely warm too.

He reached for her legs and she pulled them to the side, but it was pointless. Slipping the fingers of both hands between her knees, he parted her legs with ease and dropped his body between them. 

Hermione felt her face burn with embarrassment. She pulled again, but again, nothing. “Draco, don’t do this.” She said, but his answer was a long slow lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top. 

She let out a gasp and her thighs twitched. She had never felt anything like that before. Draco dropped his head again and gave her another lick. She felt oddly enough like she was being cleaned, but she felt anything but clean. 

Draco pulled away and brushed his fingers over her slit, stroking her like a pet. “I told you, didn’t I? Just relax and enjoy it.” He said, still caressing her, but this time parting her lips with each stroke. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, having closed her eyes at this point.

“Because Granger, we both need this.” He said. “You need someone to teach you that this isn’t dirty, and I need to taste you. I have to taste you. I’ve already tasted your juice and its not enough.” He spread her lips open and dove in for a drink. 

Hermione gasped out. She could feel his tongue plunging in and out of her. He was licking her everywhere and she couldn’t dislodge him. He had her legs firmly parted, and she couldn’t move. 

“I knew you would taste good.” He said, giving her lips several kisses. “Now, where is that hot spot.” She felt her lips being spread again but higher, then she felt a cool draft of air and she trembled. 

Draco found her clit, hard and swollen, begging for warmth and stimulation. He blew gently on the little bud and saw her body shake slightly. He should have stripped off her shirt too. He knew her nipples were peaked. 

He dropped down and flicked his tongue over her clit. She began panting out and after a few minutes her legs parted wider. Draco had a feeling she wasn’t aware of it though. He drove his face into her, caressing her thighs and giving her ass a squeeze. She was a banquet and he was fast rethinking his decision not to fuck her, but he knew he couldn’t. He had a plan and he was going to enact it. 

He pulled his lips away and slipped two fingers inside her. “How do you feel Granger?” He asked. She was panting, as he slid his fingers in and out. She was close to cumming when he pulled away, but he didn’t want her to orgasm just yet. “Granger I asked you a question.”

“I don’t know.” She said, tossing her head from one side to the other. 

“Yes, you do.” He said, thrusting his fingers deeper. “You want to cum don’t you?” He rolled his thumb over her clit. 

Hermione shook with need, her body was hot and she began thrusting her hips against his fingers. It was the same feeling she felt in the room, stronger this time because he had stopped. She was close to the edge again and the build up was strong. He was moaning and arching upward then all of a sudden Draco pulled his hands from her and it ebbed away. 

She looked down at him. “What are you doing?” 

“Tell me what you want.” He said, sliding his fingers in deeply then pulling them out all the way. “Tell me you want to cum Granger. 

The teasing of his fingers was making the ache worse. The didn’t move, they didn’t feel her, they just slid in then out, and there was too much time between each plunge for her to get what she needed. “Draco…..”

“That’s it.” He thrust his fingers deeper, this time waiting a few minutes before removing them. “Tell me you want to cum and I’ll make it happen.” 

Hermione was beyond all reasonable doubt, all she knew was that her body was hungry and he was the only one who could help her. She didn’t know if she could say it thought, she didn’t………

Draco rose up and covered her body with his, kissing her with something akin to angry, but it only stoked the flames she was bathing in at the moment. “Dammit Granger, listen to your body for once.” He ground into her mouth as he kissed her. His fingers were thrusting into her again, plunging deep. She could hear her own fluid being manipulated. “Tell me you want to cum, you know you do. Your pussy is aching for it.” 

He was right, there was no denying it. She had been denied orgasm twice and now she was suffering for it. Her body need it, she needed him to fix it. “I want to cum.” She whispered. 

“Its about fucking time.” He dropped down and locked his lips onto her clit, sucking her, while he twisted his fingers and began crooking them in tandem against her g spot. 

Hermione saw starts and explosions behind her eyes. Her body tightened up and in no time, she was hurled into oblivion. She let out a loud shriek and thrust her hips into his face while she came hard. 

Draco held her tight, never stopping what he was doing and eagerly swallowing down her juice. She was fucking his face as she came, not caring what it made her look like, but Draco loved it. 

When she was coming down to earth, he licked her clean making sure to get everything before climbing over her body again and kissing her lips. Her face was flushed and she was panting. 

“I knew you had it in you Granger.” He kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip gently. “You have no idea how wonderful you taste.” She turned her head. “No, don’t turn from me. After what you gave me, its too late to be shy.” He continued giving light kisses on her face, but she deserved it. Her whole body was limp now. Her legs were on either side of him, but laying on the bed without moving. He reached up and untied her wrists, but they just laid there. He took her hands and brought them to his lips, giving her wrists a kiss. “I charmed the ties so they wouldn’t hurt or leave marks.”

She opened her eyes and held up her wrist. There was not a single mark there, and she had been pulling pretty hard. He had thought of everything. Her eyes moved to his and looked at him. He seemed passive now, gentle and he was holding her face in his hands, brushing away locks with his fingers. “Did you enjoy that? Be honest.” 

She nodded her head. It would be pointless to lie. He would see right through her. “Beyond words are you?” He asked. Again she nodded. She had nothing to say, although she wasn’t angry, just confused. His body on hers felt unusually nice. Ron was heavy and she had to tell him to lift up on his elbows so she could breathe. Draco was different and his weight felt good. 

They stayed looking at each other for several moments, then Draco leaned down and kissed her. He lifted from her body and helped her sit up, then he dressed her again. Having him put her knickers on and then her jeans was a comfort, but she couldn’t explain how.

When she was dressed they walked to the door. Draco turned her in his arms and gave her a long slow deep kiss. Her body was still warm from her orgasm, but this kiss wasn’t meant to stir anything. “I’ll see you soon.” He kissed her temple and let her leave the room. 

On her way back to Gryffindor Tower she thought about what had just happened. Draco said men did that with women that they wanted to feel closer to. Did that mean he wanted to feel closer to her? She was more confused then ever. It seemed like such a dirty act, but she didn’t feel dirty now.

“Hermione?” Her name brought her attention to the side and she looked at Pansy and Ron who were standing hand in hand at the foot of a passing staircase. “Are you alright?” Ron asked. They both looked at her with concern. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She continued walking, leaving them standing there still looking confused. 

Ron watched her leave with a thoughtful, but dazed look on her face. “I wonder what happened to her?” He asked Pansy. 

Pansy smiled looking past him. “You think that has something to do with it?” He followed her gaze to find Draco coming out of a door, then watching as it vanished. He turned and saw them, gave them a wink and walked down the hall.

Ron and Pansy shared a smile. “Ohhhhhhhhh.” They said simultaneously, and arm in arm, left for the grounds.


	6. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: talking with hermione  


* * *

Hermione spent that evening over dinner deep in thought. She knew Malfoy was watching her, she could feel it, but she was too distracted. She hadn’t been prepared for what he did and it unnerved her. She liked to be prepared for everything. 

Her friends tried to draw her into conversation, but she wasn’t much for talking. Eventually they just left her to her meal. When she finished she hurried up to her dorm to be alone. She had to admit though, she had the most restful sleep she had in weeks. 

 

It was Sunday the next day and she usually relaxed, reading under a tree on the grounds. She dug through her trunk for a book she had yet to read. It was titled ‘Sex and the Psyche’. When she approached Ron, she had done so after reading several books. However since she was proposing a physical situation as apposed to a mental connection since they were already friends, she didn’t think it was necessary to read this book. Now, with what Draco had said and done, she thought it might be wise. 

Under her tree she read all morning, absorbing everything. She now realized that she should have read this one first. Maybe she hadn’t been ready for sex. She went to Ron because she was tired of being a virgin but it was more then that. She went to Ron because she wanted to be the one in charge of what happened to her. 

She didn’t want her first time to just happen as a result of some random circumstances. She didn’t want to have to admit to herself that she got drunk and ended up with a stranger, or she slept with someone to get back at someone else. She wanted to make sure it went right, and it was because she had made the decision. So she took control, just like the book suggested a woman like her always did. 

“Interesting book?” She gasped and looked over her shoulder, pulling the book to her chest. 

“Don’t sneak up on me Malfoy.” She said. 

“You called me Draco, yesterday. Can’t you continue?” He asked sitting next to her. 

“What do you want?” She asked. 

“What are you reading?” He asked and pulled the book into view. “Ah….research.” He moved closer and looked down at the page and read. “ ‘Gentleman find showing affection easier then talking about emotions, which is why most men will not admit to thoughts unless with a partner they trust.’ That’s true you know, look at Ron.”

“What does that mean?” She asked. 

“Did he talk with you?” Draco asked. Hermione stared off into space thinking. 

“No, he didn’t.” She admitted. “I had to tell him what to do.”

“The blind leading the blind.” He chuckled. “How can you tell him what to do when you were a virgin also?” 

“I read enough about it.” She said. 

“Then why read this one again?” He asked. She fell silent again. “You didn’t read this one did you? Why not?”

“It was just physical. We were friends, so I didn’t need to know about bonds and connections. It was just sex.” She explained. 

“And now you know otherwise don’t you?” He asked, tapping the book with his finger. “It’s never just sex, unless you are a prostitute, then it’s business. There is always a connection of some kind.”

“Are you saying we have a connection? How? We hated each other up until recently.”

“Up until recently being the important phrase. We have grown up since then and matured. We don’t hate each other anymore. And yes, we have a connection, a physical one first, but there is something there.” Draco moved closer and stretched out his legs alongside hers. “Look here, ‘Women in control of all aspects of home life and career usually find a partner who is more dominant then themselves to be an excitement’, that fits you perfectly. You need someone strong like yourself, not someone you can walk all over.”

“I didn’t walk all over Ron.” She said.

“Did he try to eat your pussy?” He asked seductively.

She blushed as his words but answered him. “Yes, he tried to give me oral but I told him no.”

“And he just stopped without a fight. Bet your sorry now.” He laughed at her expression. “You loved it, and if you had let Ron do it, who knows, it may have been great for you two, but you didn’t trust him enough to overcome daft ideas.”

“Daft ideas?” She asked. 

“Yes. Daft. This insane idea that only whores and sluts let men do that. Men don’t even consider doing that with sluts and whores, they don’t know how many men have been in there. I know you have only been with Ron, I know you aren’t filthy. Ron knew the same thing, that’s why he wanted to do it. He was showing you the ultimate trust by wanting to give you that, but you didn’t return his trust.”

“I trust Ron.” She said, but she wasn’t even convincing to herself. 

“You trust him with secrets, and you trust him to fight along you and be there when there isn’t anyone, and most likely he will still be that trustworthy for you. Sex is different though, you need to feel something for your partner, and friendship isn’t enough most of the time.”

Hermione thought about it and had to agree. For her and Ron, friendship hadn’t been enough. That still didn’t explain why Draco made her feel things Ron didn’t. She looked back at him and then down at her book, and turned a page. It was titled ‘Physical Attraction versus Mental Attraction’. 

“Read.” He told her. She looked over at him. “Read the first column.” He said, then waited. 

She cleared her throat and read the text from the first column. “Physical attraction manifests in the following ways, although not all are present, some are very discernible. Attraction to the eyes, facial features and appearance. Appreciation of hygiene, scent, cologne preference. Attraction to a specific features, such as an affinity for blondes, or tall men. Attractions to traits such as glasses, slight frame of husky build. Attraction to the body and reactions it produces in ones own body.”

Draco took the book and read from the second column. “Mental attraction develops on it’s own after outside factors contribute. A newfound appreciation for certain behaviors, gentlemanly traits or chivalrous acts. An attraction to the same things, hobbies, interests, and professions. A shared interest in certain places and adventures. An attraction to a good deed or act of kindness will often cause one to look at a person differently then before.”

“Now that we have read, do you have a point Professor?” She asked. 

“Work with me here, alright.” He grinned. “Put Weasley into the first category. Physical attraction. Did any of those listed apply.”

“Ron is very…..” She started. 

“You didn’t even look at the book. Start at the first item. His appearance. Were you attracted to his face at all?” He asked. 

“Ron is handsome enough on his own.” She said. 

“But not what you dream about ?” He ventured. 

“No. I’ve never see him like that.’ She admitted. 

“What about his hygiene, scent or cologne?” He asked reading from the page.

“He is very particular about being clean, but most of the boys in Gryffindor are, and he doesn’t really wear cologne.” She said. 

“Alright then. Specific features. That ginger hair of his perhaps?” He teased.

She let herself giggle. “Ron’s hair is nice enough, but I don’t put much stock into hair color alone, at least not enough for sex.”

“Fair enough. Well then what about specific features. Millicent likes Neville Longbottom because his ears stick out a little and she thinks it’s cute.” Hermione looked over at him with raised eyebrows. “Don’t tell anyone though. What about Ron, anything like that?” 

“Well, I like that he is tall, but a lot of men are tall. Other then that no, nothing really.” She said. 

“Well, that leaves the last one then. Does looking at him make you want him?” He asked. “Don’t think about what you already did with him. Think about how it was when you were thinking about approaching him. Was it a factor in that decision.”

“No.” She said outright. “It wasn’t.” 

“That leaves the next section then. Mental attraction. Behaviors?” He asked. 

“Ron has always been a gentleman to ladies, but I wouldn’t call him chivalrous. But no, I wasn’t thinking of that.” She said. 

“Same hobbies, or interests?” He continued. 

“No.” She said with a shrug. 

“What about adventures. You always have that don’t you? Breaking rules, sneaking out all the time?” He asked. 

“So do me and Harry but I didn’t ask him.” She said. 

“True. A good deed or act of kindness?” He asked. Hermione fell quiet and Draco knew she was thinking about his actions with Pansy. 

“Not then.” Was all she said. 

Draco closed the book and put it aside. “Then why chose Ron?”

“I trusted him.” She said. “I knew….I knew……”

“You knew he would do what you said.” Draco finished. 

“I guess I did. I knew if I told him to stop he would.” She said, looking off into the sky. 

“Then why didn’t you stop when it wasn’t going the way you planned?” He asked, curious.

“I started it, I may as well have finished it.” She reasoned. 

“Now you know what it was that made the experience bad.” He said. “You should have just called it off and told him it wasn’t going to work. He wouldn’t have thought anything about it. Chances are he would have agreed.”

“I always finish what I start.” She said firmly.

“He isn’t a project, and I bet if you ask he would say his feelings were hurt by it.” Draco said firmly. He actually knew it was a fact because he had already had a talk with Ron, but now Hermione needed to know. 

She looked over at him. “Then what’s your reason? Why go after me?”

“I think you have a few traits from both columns.” He told her. “But I think it’s because of my own example at home. My father is a man’s man and he makes it obvious that he is the man in the family. My mother on the other hand would never chose a weak man, she is a strong woman who needs a strong man. I think I need a woman who is not spineless, who won’t cry at every moment, who is strong, like her.” 

“And you have decided that I’m the one?” She asked. 

“You know, you just might be.” He said looking at her. 

Hermione thought about her encounter with Draco. He had tied her up and she had enjoyed it, but she didn’t think that made her a masochist. She would have enjoyed it much better if she had been freed, but she wasn’t about to ask his reasons. She did enjoy it in the end and he had made sure she wasn’t hurt in any way. Maybe she was afraid to admit to want him like her body told her? Maybe he saw that and gave her a way to enjoy it until she was ready to admit it?

Draco sat there next to her, watching her think. He could practically hear the gears in her head turning. He knew she enjoyed what he did, and he knew she was thinking about it. He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek. Then he rose and left. 

 

Hermione had rounds a few days later. She had thought over that time of what she had learned. Maybe Draco was the partner for her. Maybe he was the one who could do what Ron could not. Maybe he was the one she should be with. She went to Ron because she trusted him, but maybe it wasn’t enough.

She had thought to feel excitement with Ron, but she didn’t. She felt it with Draco. As she walked slowly through her assigned halls, she thought about him. She had been thinking about him a lot lately, and it confused her. She didn’t trust Draco, so why did her body want to give in as much as it did. 

When he had tied her down and she was in the midst of her orgasm, a part of her wanted him to fuck her, and fuck her hard and fast. She had always fantasized about slow romantic love making, but with Draco her fantasies too on a new genre, and she couldn’t explain it. 

She stopped at the end of a hall. Not just any hall. It was THE hall. The one with the closet that Draco had first dragged her into. He was standing in front of it now, holding the door open and watching her. No kidnappings, and snatching in an empty corridor. He was inviting her in this time. It was her choice. 

She told herself over and over to walk away and finished her rounds, but her feel wouldn’t listen and they walked toward him. She was still arguing with herself as she moved closer and closer, her eyes locked with his even as she moved into the closet.

He closed and sealed the door, putting up a silencing charm, then faced her. Without saying a word, or pulling his eyes from hers, he unfastened his belt, and jeans. “What are you doing?” She asked, then her eyes widened as he thrust a hand into his jeans. “I don’t want…..”

“I…..am…..not…..going……to…..fuck…..you.” He said firmly. 

She calmed down, then swallowed as she watched his hand moving slowly inside his jeans. “Come here Granger.” He told her. When she looked up into his eyes he spoke again. “I won’t do anything to you today, I promise.”

She moved closer, to the side that had a free arm and slid into his hold. His arm slipped around her waist as his hand kept moving. She didn’t know why she did it, but she lifted her hand up to his shoulder, and leaned into him. He noticed it, and hugged her closer. “You know what I’m doing don’t you?’ He asked, leaning in closer to her, while pulling her closer to him. 

“Why are you doing it?” She asked.

“I do it thinking about you at night. I’ve done it ever since you came all over my face.” Her blush made him harder. “I’ve been doing it, thinking of that night. Thinking of the noise you made, the way your taste, how much I wanted to fuck you right then and there.”

His words brought a flush to her whole face, but she couldn’t take her eyes away from his arm, moving frantically in his jeans. The waistband of his boxers was covering his wrist and she ached to pull them away to look at him. All she had to do was pull the fabric away slightly……. “What does that hand want to do?” He asked. 

Blinking she realized her free hand had wondered from her waist up to her chest and the fingers were opening and closing as she was thinking. She raised her fingers to lace with her other hands, trying to make herself behave. 

“Go on. Do whatever you were thinking.” He told her. “This will be much better if you participate.”

“How do you know what I was thinking?” She whispered, still watching his hand move. 

“I don’t, but if it’s something you want to do to me, then do it.” He whispered back. 

Summoning her courage, she lowered her hand and reached for the waistband of his shorts. His hand had slowed somewhat, but still moved enticingly. She pulled the fabric out and then down, freeing his hand to her view and she sucked in a breath. 

She had looked at Ron only once when he took his clothes off and had thought he was large, but now seeing Draco, she knew Ron was only half erect. Draco was fully erect and from the looks of it, close to cumming. He was pulsing and Draco’s hand was fisted around his flesh sliding up and down, his thumb rolling over the head at each upward pass. A film of clear fluid was coating the head and it gave a shine that Hermione could clearly see. 

Draco was watching her, turned on even more by her reaction. Her look made him feel even more manly because he knew he was attractive in her eyes. He could see it. And every man wants to be attractive to women.

He was going to cum and he wanted her to see it happen. “Put your hand over mine.” He told her, laboring to breathe.

She lowered reached out with her fingers and covered his hand, feeling the digits move and listening to Draco groaning in her ear. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. The sounds came from low in his throat and as she kept her hand on his she looked over at his face. His eyes were closed and his head rolled back. His brow was furled and his teethe clenched. 

She didn’t know what possessed her but she whispered the words in his ear before she could think about them. “Look at me Draco.” 

She barely heard them but he did and his head snapped into position, his eyes focused on her and his hand worked faster. She could tell that his grip had tightened, and his eyes bore into her like a madman. Hermione was driven and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned in and took his lips in a kiss that brought a rumble from his throat. Her fingers tightened on his and together they stroked him harder and faster. 

Hermione felt her own fluids begin to flow as Draco’s whole body tensed up. She felt his arm crushing her waist in its grip but it turned her on in it’s fierceness. 

She let her hand slip off his, and she covered her head with her fingers. Draco growled out and his body shook. She felt a splash of wetness in her hand, then a second blast, then a third. It was warm, thick, and creamy in texture. She swallowed Draco’s noises into her mouth and his kiss relaxed. 

When she slowly pulled away, she could help but smile as the normally controlled face if his took on a look of pure bliss. His head rolled back again and he took several deep breathes before looking at her. They held eyes for several moments before she felt him softening in her hand. 

They both looked down and she turned her hand. Her palm and fingers were coated in his cum. She closed her fingers, feeling the texture and warmth. After a moment she looked at Draco, unsure of what to do. He still had an arm around her and she didn’t want to leave his embrace. 

He pulled out his wand to clean up her hand and what had spilled on him, then he adjusted himself back into his jeans and zipped himself up. With her help, he had his belt fastened and then focused his attention back on Hermione. 

She moved from beside him to stand face to face. Her legs fit snugly between his where he had been leaning on a pile of boxes. She slipped her arms around his neck and he wrapped both of his around her waist. 

They shared on a slow snog session, this time Hermione let herself enjoy it. She touched him where she wanted to, caressed his hair, his arms and shoulders, even tasting his neck, enjoying his moans. He was good for her ego as well. 

It was some time before they left the little closet, each with a pair of swollen lips and happy expressions as they went their own ways.


	7. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: the dirty chapter  


* * *

The next few days Hermione avoided Malfoy while she thought. She had let instinct take over the last time they met up and it felt good, but she still had so many doubts. She didn’t know how Draco felt about her. At least with Ron she knew she was a trusted friend, but she had no idea where she stood with Draco. Was she just a diversion for him, a game. She wouldn’t be anyone’s game, not matter how well they kissed. 

She didn’t need to be the pawn however. She could just as easily use him for education and be done with it. But even as she thought about it, she knew she wasn’t like that. She felt a strong attraction to Draco, true, but even so, she cared enough not to treat someone as just a play thing. Then she felt guilty. Isn’t that was she had done with Ron though?

Now she felt sick. Maybe she should give in to Draco, to pay herself back for treating Ron as she did. That is if Ron was hurt by it, but she had no way of knowing, and she wasn’t about to ask him. 

During potions as they took their seats, Draco slid himself into the chair next to her. “What are you doing?” She asked as she took her own seat. 

“Getting ready to take notes.” He said with a wide grin as he took out his parchments. 

Class progressed easily enough, but she could see his looks and glances as they worked. She knew he was planning something but she didn’t bother asking what. She would eventually find out. 

As they left class, he leaned in a said, “See you after dinner.” 

Her heart began racing. After dinner became a point of nervousness. What was going to happen this time?

 

Hermione left the great hall after dinner, she had showered and changed after her last class, but was nervous as hell. She walked aimlessly down the corridor that contained the closet. She chose that direction because it was the only one that seem so logical. If nothing happened, then she would continued to wonder until something did. 

She got to the lower levels and found the door to the room of requirement handing between the tapestries as it was before. It was being held open by Draco Malfoy. 

Taking a deep breathe she walked in the room, hearing the loud click behind her as they were sealed inside. It was the same bedroom that he had tied her down in before. She leaned forward and looked at the headboard to find it bare.

“There aren’t any ties up there.” He said from behind slipping an arm around her waist. “I thought we just might have some snog time. It’s been a long few days for me, I’m sure it has for you too.”

She didn’t want to admit he was right. She had missed his touch, and his kisses. Was this how Pansy felt with Ron? Did she need him like this? She turned and met his lips in a kiss. It was sweet and drawn out, and the most romantic kiss she had ever known. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor, walking over to the bed. They fell together, still kissing, on the bed. Hermione welcomed his weight. He felt wonderful and firm. Her hands ventured along his back and waist. He was a superb kisser and had an even more superb body.

Her hands moved down to his waist, pulling the shirt from his jeans so she could feel his skin. It mere seconds he pulled his shirt off and it was tossed aside. His bare back was smooth and warm and she wanted to feel it against her own. 

She realized then, they Draco had never seen her breasts before, and now she ached to have them touched. She slipped her hands between their bodies and the kiss broke as Draco lifted up on his elbows and watched her. She slowly undid the buttons of her sweater, one by one, until she parted the fabric and revealed a satin white bra to his view. 

“How lovely.” He whispered and leaned down kissing the valley between her breasts. Her perfume smelled of a fine champagne and fait floral mixture. She shifted about and he pulled himself away just long enough to help her take her sweater off and unhook her bra. 

When he pulled the garment off her, he took several moments to simply look at her. She was perfectly rounded, with pale pink nipples that were already teasing him. They were puckered, and stiff, calling to him. He reached up with one hand, closing his fingers around her.

Hermione felt his touch down to her toes. Ron had been rough but she imagines it was because he was overly excited and couldn’t wait for it. Draco had more control. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth rolling it around with his tongue and sucking gently.

Hermione arched her back, weaving her hands in his hair and pulling him closer. He was such a powerful man, and she developed an ache between her legs. Her legs parted and she hugged his hips, while reaching for his hand. With a wantonness she didn’t know she possessed, she thrust his hand lower in the direction she needed it. 

“Yes ma’am.” He said into his mouth, and yanked her skit higher, thrusting his fingers into her knickers. “Already dripping? One would think you were randy.” He kissed her with more heat and thrust two fingers inside her, pushing upward and swallowing her groans.

Hermione’s body and mind flew into a new reality. This wasn’t about a connection, respect or even trust. This was about shagging and when she pulled from Draco’s lips she looked at him with such lust that his own eyes widened in surprise. 

She tore at his jeans with him and pushed them off his hips, then lifted her hips so he could pull off her skirt and knickers. He was on his knees about to drop down when she reached out and took his cock in her hand. Sitting up with her legs open on either side of his body she looked at him just as closely as he had looked at her. 

He was firm and thick, her fingers barely touched completely. His eyes leaked out a clear fluid and she rolled her thumb over it and delighted in hearing his loud moan. He had a thick vein that traveled along one side and neatly trimmed blonde hair. She reached with her other hand and felt the weight of his sac in her palm. 

Draco sucked in a breathe but didn’t stop her. Her hand were soft and delicate and her curiosity was just too adorable. 

“Do you want me……” She couldn’t finish. 

“Not if you don’t want to.” He told her. The image of her sitting with wide open legs, holding his cock in her hands and looking up at him innocently would forever be branded in his mind under the heading, Wanking Material.

She leaned forward and gave his head a lick, then made an odd face. “You don’t have to.” He said, giving her neck a caress.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be that sweet.” She said. He looked down and noticed that he had let out another drop of precum. 

“I cant help that.” He said. He was rock hard now, thanks to that single lick from her tongue. “Don’t bother with it right now.” He dropped his body over hers again. “I’m too hungry to play right now.” 

All thoughts dropped from her head as Draco slid between her legs. She opened them and held out her arms. He braced himself up and looked down at her. “Guide me in.” He said. 

She reached down and took him in her palm, directing his head to her pussy. She felt a new nervousness take over, and she began shaking. Things hadn’t gone well with Ron, and she was worried about how Draco might see her. 

“Having second thoughts?” He asked. A film of sweat was forming on his brow. He was fighting an inner battle to keep from just plunging inside her. If she had changed her mind, he would have to stop, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to once he was inside her. 

“No, I just want to do it right.” She said.

“Trust me, it will be.” When she smiled, he thrust inside her. Hermione let out a shriek and arched high. “Are you alright?” Draco asked, holding himself still.

“YES!!!!” She cried out and wrapped her limbs around him. Draco smiled into her neck and began moving. It became evident to Hermione that she did chose the wrong man. Draco moved with her naturally and knew just how to interpret her responses. 

Draco was indeed paying attention and picked up the pace. Hermione was being thrown about as he thrust against her, still up on his fists and looking down at her. Those fabulous breasts of hers were bouncing about in time to her cries. He rose up on his knees and took her leg, flattening it out and straddling her thigh. He hugged the other leg to his chest. 

Moving closer, until he was submerged balls deep with his knees up near her hips, he clutched her leg in a tight grip with one arm and reached up to grip her shoulder in his other. Pulling her into his thrusts he fed off her higher pitch cries. It would have sounded to anyone like she was in pain, but she was far from it, he knew and she knew. 

She couldn’t handle the movement, since she had been with Ron, but this was so different. Draco brought out something in her that she didn’t recognize. She needed and wanted more and urged him on, pulling on his shoulders, arching to meet him. 

“Where has this girl been?” He asked, again speeding up. They were dripping with sweat and panting, but neither minded. “Does that feel good?” He asked, looking at her. 

“Yes.” She said. “More.” 

“Anything you want.” Grabbing both her wrists he pulled on her body and plunged harder and harder. She let out a whole new series of sounds and Draco loved every moment of it. “I knew you needed this.” 

He pulled out and grabbed her legs, flipping her on her stomach, the grabbed her hips and pulled her back. Guiding his cock back into her, he began thrusting from behind, watching her hair fly back and forth. “Do you like it this way?” He asked. Her answer was a grunt, but when he stopped she backed up rolling her hips. He grinned down at her wiggling ass and began moving with more force. He leaned down and reached under her hips, searching out her clit. 

He felt his sac tightening up but he wasn’t about to cum without her. She let out a whimper and more shrieks and then it sounded like she was about to cry, but Draco knew better. He moved faster, driving into her. “Come on Hermione, cum with me.” 

Her name on his lips sent her body into shivers and let out a howl as she came hard, her body sent into a blizzard of pleasure. As she was reeling from her orgasm Draco pushed his own body to spew for fluids into her. The clamping down on his cock was enough to throw him over his own peak. 

By the time she collapsed on the bed, Draco had filled her up and was panting over her, holding himself up on his arms. He waited until she was comfortable then eased his body down beside hers, resting with her. 

He smiled to himself as he watched her. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted. Her face was calm and relaxed, but he thought there might be a hint of a smile there. Her body didn’t move, but he could easily see the rise and fall as she breathed. After some time her eyes opened and blinked several times before focusing on him. 

He gave her a small smile. “How are you?” He asked. 

She let her eyes close then open and inhaled deeply. “Tired, but in a good way.” She said. 

Draco slid his body closer and reached out to brush her hair away from her face. “Then we did alright.” He leaned in and kissed her temple. “I new we’d be good partners.” 

“How did you know?” She asked, not moving as his fingers drew pictures along her back, its was a comforting gesture.

“We match each other. We are both strong, domineering people. I could sense the chemistry from that first kiss.” He said, letting his arm rest over her back. He was close and his body was cuddled up next to her.

“You could see that?” She asked, shifting onto her side.

“Yes.” Helping her get comfortable.

“I think I was too shocked to notice anything.” Draco lifted her leg and draped it over his hip.

“I could tell.” He said, letting his hand caress her ass.

“Are you randy again?” She asked. 

“Are you?” He asked, looking up at her. 

“No, I just thought you might be.” She said. “You keep touching me back there.” She tossed her head to indicate her ass. 

“I like touching you.” He said giving her ass a squeeze. “You have a nice ass, you know. Soft and just the right size to fit my hands.” He gave her another squeeze. “Nicely rounded and shaply, just like an ass should be.” 

Hermione giggled. “Thank you Mellors.”

Draco frowned but kept his smile. “Mellors?”

“It’s nothing, just a muggle book.” She said. 

“What book?” He asked, caressing her thigh with a gentleness that melted her heart. 

“It’s called Lady Chatterley’s Lover. He spoke about her ass too.” Hermione explained. 

“I have to find it then.” He said, lifting her arm to his shoulder then went back to her thigh.

“I can give you my copy.” She said. He gave her a smile and pulled her closer for a kiss. They lay there like that, holding each other and kissing gently. Hermione basked in the adoration he gave her. It could have been mere gratitude for letting him fuck her, but she didn’t care. She would deal with reality later.


	8. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a talk with ron  


* * *

Hermione spent the next morning in deep thought in the common room. Most of the castle had already left for breakfast or was about on the quidditch pitch of grounds. The common room was somewhat empty but the few students there gave Hermione no notice.

She had gone over and over in her head what happened last night with Draco. She admitted to Draco that she reacted to his touch and the sex they had was just amazing. She had to admit that she knew her and Ron wasn’t the man for her. She needed someone aggressive and to put it frankly, rough. Ron would have thought he was hurting her, but Draco knew instinctively what she needed. 

Then why did she go to Ron? She kept saying to anyone who asked, including herself, that she trusted him, but trusted him in what way? She didn’t want to admit to mistakes but this one was big. She went to Ron because she knew she would have control over him. But control was something she needed to give up in order to have good sex. She knew that now and knew that she had treated Ron horribly. What kind of friend was she? She went to him because he was her friend but she had behaved as anything but. 

“Are you alright?” She looked up to see Ron standing next to her chair.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you heading out?” She asked. 

“Yes, I’m meeting Pansy, but then I saw you. You rarely sit idly doing nothing.” He said easing into the chair next to her. 

She grinned. “How are you and Pansy doing?” 

“We’re great.” He said smiling.

Hermione’s smile went away. “I need to apologize to you Ron.” 

“What for?” He asked.

“For going to you that first time.” She looked at him and saw his face. He was calm and giving her his attention. “I went to you for the wrong reasons, I know that now.”

“Alright then. Why did you come to me?” He wasn’t accusing her or even try to start an argument, he was just curious. 

“I told you then that I trusted you, but I think it was because I knew you would do what I said. I knew I would have control. I knew if I said to stop anything you would have.” She said quietly.

“Hermione, I would have stopped so matter what. You would have always had control, I didn’t want it. I wanted to share something, and it was a different expectation then you had. It just seemed to me that you want it done, but you didn’t want to do it with me.” He said. 

“I think you might be right. I wanted to lose my virginity but I didn’t want it to be because of a drunken mistake or a one night stand. I wanted to be able to say I agreed to it so I went to you.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I know now that I used you and I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He reached out and took her hand. “You didn’t intentionally use me.” He smiled. “I can’t think of a more pleasurable way to be used.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she wiped away her tear. “It wasn’t even that pleasurable for you.”

“Or you if you think about it.” He said. 

“Is it better with Pansy?” She asked, not sure if she had the right.

“Yes it is.” He said with a smile. “We just naturally work together.” Hermione smiled at him. “How is it with Draco?” 

Hermione blushed. “How did you know?” 

“I’m not blind.’ He said with a laugh. “I see how you look at him and how he looks at you.” 

“It’s good.” She told him. “Although I never would have thought it would be.”

“Hermione, there are some things that can never be explained or learned from a book. Sometimes nature and instinct are the best teachers. A partner who matches you can teach you plenty. Even if they don’t realize it.” He said. She never would have thought him capable of that kind of insight but then again, in the last year he had grown up considerable and now he was a man. A strong and mature man.

“Ron, when I came to you, why did you agree?” Her curiosity at his reasons suddenly seemed important.

“You’ll think I’m a git, but I wanted it.” He said. 

“Not because of me?” She asked. “You didn’t agree because of me?” She asked. 

“You didn’t come to me for me.” He said. She smiled. “Listen, for whatever reason it happened, we learned from it, and now we move on.” He stood and leaned down kissing her cheek. She gave him a hug, thankful for the friend that he always was.

 

 

Hermione went through the book she had bought when she decided to go to Ron. She had bypassed several chapters and pages, dismissing them as unimportant. After Draco, however, she decided to review them with a new insight. 

She had bypassed several pages in the section on positions because she had thought most of them filthy. Now she looked at him with a wand in hand, charming the drawings to look like her and Draco. Several of them were very sexy and while she could never imagine her and Ron engaging in them, she easily imagined Draco twisting her about like this.

She wondered if Draco thought of sex with her as well. She doubted it, he seemed more the upfront type of man who didn’t give in to fantasy. She would find out that she was wrong.

 

The next time they had classes together was two days later. As they separated into potions partners, Draco spoke. “I’ve been thinking about you. When are we going to spend more time together?” He asked, chopping.

“You want more?” She teased, grinding with a mortar and pestle.

“I want to spend time with you, if we have sex, fine but I will want to spend time with you.” He said, adding to the cauldron. “Is that so strange?”

“No.” She blushed. 

“What have you been thinking of?” He asked, grinning and moving to the next step.

“Nothing.” She said avoiding his eyes.

“Liar.” He grinned. “What dreams have you conjured? Tell me.” 

“Curious?” She grinned back. 

“As to your fantasies? Very.” He told her.

“In fantasy?” She asked with a frown. 

He leaned in and whispered. “There is nothing more healthy then two lovers engaging in fantasies with each other.” He focused on his ingredients again. “So come on, what’s at the top of the list?”

She blushed hard. “It’s only a list of two things.” She whispered.

“What are they?” He asked in his own whisper.

Hermione couldn’t speak, she was too embarrassed. “I don’t know.” 

“Hermione,” he leaned in again, “I’ve been inside you. I’ve tasted you, and I’ve heard you lose your mind. Who better to tell your fantasies to then the one that can make them come true.”

She grinned and looked at him. “Well, I went back to those books and found something I thought might be fun.” She admitted. 

“So tell me.” He urged. 

“Well, there was…..” She blushed to a near purple shade. 

“Tell you what, write it down, or copy the page from the book and send it to me, that way you wont have to be embarrassed.” He offered. 

“What if you don’t like it?” She asked. 

“Then I will find a way to do it that will make us both happy.” He said.

Maybe he would. Maybe with him she could give in. “Alright. I’ll send something.” 

 

Before lunch Hermione managed to make it to Gryffindor tower and copied a page from the book. Sealing a parchment she slipped it to Draco when they met for their next class.

During class when he had a moment, he read it then gave her a wink. She blushed again and continued with her lessons. Draco would make the next move.


	9. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a fantasy   


* * *

Draco had sent a message to Hermione telling her to meet him in the room of requirement that evening after dinner. He was hard all day after he had read her letter. It was a enclosed with a copy of a book page, complete with a photo of the description. Hermione had taken the liberty of charming the image to look like them. 

The page showed a woman laying flat on a bed, covered in deserts, strawberries, glazes and chocolate treats. The remains of a dinner nearby, made it obvious that desert was served on a much better platter. 

Hermione’s note said that this item on her list of two was the less outrageous. Draco had grinned like a madman when he saw what she wanted. He was more then anxious to have his own desert try tonight.

He left the kitchens with a small bag prepared by a elf that always served Draco in the kitchens. It contained sliced strawberries, cranberries and sugary glaze, along with cubed shortcake and chocolate syrup. He quickly brought about the door and dashed inside to get everything ready. 

By the time Hermione showed up he had the bed turned down, his shoes and socks off and he was bare-chested, standing next to a small table covered in sweets. She giggled as the door sealed itself shut.

“Now, as lovely as you always look, I’m afraid the chocolate might ruin your clothes, so it would be wise to remove them don’t you think?” He said with a wolfish grin. 

Hermione returned his grin and quickly removed the dress, followed by her knickers and bra. Draco’s smiling face fed her pride. “What about you?” She asked gesturing to his jeans as she climbed on the bed.

He removed them, standing before her as naked as she was, and reached for a tray of cranberries. Dipping the berry in the small bowl of glaze he placed in between her breasts then proceeded to decorate her with the tart berries. She had several around her nipples, her navel and down her thighs before he put the tray away and plucked one off with his lips. 

Hermione smiled as he made a dramatic show of eating off her. She opened her lips as he took a berry and dropped it into her mouth with his own. She felt delectable and desirable all at once. Draco took the strawberries next and planted several along her hips and chestnut curls. He parted her thighs and slipped two into her lips, just far enough to hold them in place. 

Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his lips as he partook of his desert. When he got to the two embedded in her pussy, he parted her legs wide and slurped one out loudly, chewing and moaning. He took the other one, licked around her as he did and running the juicy fruit over her clit, before sucking it into his mouth.

Rising on his knees he licked his lips and grinned bringing a giggle from Hermione. “They need to make a glaze that tastes like that for the Great Hall.”

“Oh I can just imagine what the reaction would be once everyone found out what they just ate.” She said. 

He chuckled and took out his wand, giving her a cleansing spell, then took the chocolate syrup. Using the small brush he wrote out his name on her breasts, trying to keep his script legible while she giggled. 

Using his tongue he retraced the letters, licking up the chocolate as he went and giving her another cleansing spell. He leaned over her and gave her a lingering kiss. She tasted the sweetness from the glaze and chocolate, as well as the berries.

He stretched out next to her and took her kiss as she rolled over and straddled his hips. Reaching out to the tray she took the cubes of shortcake and placed then down his torso adding a berry here and there. She took her own time eating off his body, letting her fingers weave with his.

Holding his hands while she ate her desert made it feel very intimate and loving, even though she knew love had nothing to do with it. She understood now the closeness you could have without losing your heart. It was a wonderful thing to experience and both Ron and Draco had been right. There were something books didn’t teach you.

She reached out and took the chocolate syrup, and wrote her name on Draco’s chest. “It’s not so hard to write on someone.” She commented.

“You have a smoother writing surface, a longer name and no giggling to cause jiggling.” He said calmly. She laughed as she put the chocolate away and then licked off her own name. She suddenly developed a newfound love of chocolate, then a wicked thought struck her. 

She reached out and took the sugary glaze, then knelt between his thighs, parting them to accommodate her. Picking up the brush from the chocolate she brushed the glaze over his cock, coating his length in a berry red paint. Draco hardened from the brush strokes and the anticipation.

When she finally settled into place she gave his cock long strokes of her tongue, smacking her lips as she licked him clean. Draco’s groaning was audible and he held nothing back. She licked and sucked every inch of skin, making sure he was clean, then took the head in her mouth. He arched under her as she slid up and down, sucking gently on him. 

Draco felt his whole body flare up with need. Her lips were a talent to be reckoned with and he wanted her more then ever now. He grabbed his wand and pulled her higher, running a cleansing spell over them both before she straddled his hips again taking him inside her. 

He arched up, thrusting his hips and groaning loudly. Hermione leaned down, pressing her breasts to his chest and rocking her hips. She kissed him with a passion he returned and rolled her hips harder, as he reached down and grabbed her ass in both hands. She didn’t care about what might seem sluttish or whorish, all she cared about was the feeling of Draco buried inside her deeply. This was lust in its purest form and she loved it.

She gave herself over to nature, moving her body faster and faster. She sat straight up and rolled her hips back and forth, thrusting against his harder and harder. 

Draco could find no words to describe the pure bliss he was feeling. Hermione was a woman possessed and she was using him to get herself off. Her hair was a wild mess and swung about her shoulders as she moved. Her breasts were bouncing about on her chest and she made no move to cover them. He eyes had drifted shut and her parted lips were panting out as she neared closer and closer to release. 

Draco was also close and knew that when she came and squeezed him, it would trigger his own orgasm. This was what he loved about her. They fit together perfectly and complimented each other in bed. One’s orgasm triggering the others. Not too many couples were that lucky, but they were. 

She cried out louder and Draco felt his own body begin to tense up. There was no way he was finishing off before she got hers, so he reached for her clit and quickly found it, rolling his finger along the little bud. Hermione shrieked and thrust her hips harder. 

Draco felt the familiar hug and let out his own groans as she began squeezing him. Their cries mingled together as Hermione orgasm sent him reeling into his. They were a cluster of shaking and tense bodies unleashing fluids together where their bodies were joined. The collapsed still holding each other onto the bed, panting like two wild animals after a hunt.

Draco didn’t know how long they stayed there, and frankly he didn’t care. Hermione had rolled onto her bed and relaxed on his arm. His hand curled up to play with strands of her hair. Together naked and sexually satisfied, they reclined side by side, their hands joined on his torso. 

“Why do we do this?” She asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? We match each other.” He moved to his side and looked down at her, caressing her stomach. “Not too many people can say that are always sated with their partner. Not to many people can say that they climax together. What we have is rare and fulfilling and we deserve to enjoy it.” He said, leaning down and kissing her. 

“So what’s your fantasy?” She asked, accepting his answer. 

“You already did it.” He said, grinning. 

“What was it?” She asked with a laugh. 

“I’ve always wanted to tie up a somewhat reluctant young lady and eat her out until she cums.” He said. Hermione let out loud laughter and it filled his soul. She had a delightful laugh and the way her breasts shook was the cutest image he had ever seen. “So what’s the other item?” He asked when she stopped. 

“The other item?” She frowned. 

“You said your list had two items, what’s the other?” He asked. Hermione blushed and looked away. “Oh come one now, do you mean to tell me after licked strawberry glaze of my cock and riding me like a raging hippogriff, you are still shy?” He said. 

“Stop it. You cant expect me to just admit to that much so soon.” She countered. 

“Hermione, we just fucked and if I’m right, which I most likely am, then we will be doing it again. I am your lover, you can tell me what you dream about.” He pressed. 

“I can tell you what I think about trying, but as far as fantasies go, let me take my own time.” She said giving him a firm look. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. Take your time.” He leaned down and kissed her. 

“I will tell you when I am ready.” She said. “It is something I dream about but I’m not sure I can do it. I’ll talk to you about it when I am ready.” She said. 

“That’s fair enough. Just come to me and not a book, alright.” He asked. 

“Alright.” She agreed lifting up and kissing his nose. 

“So then, what else do you want to try. Not fantasies, just things you want to do.” He said. 

“Well, I was reading about something, but I think it needed to be planned out first.” She said. 

“What is it?” Draco asked. 

“Anal sex.” She answered. Draco’s cock swelled up again in record speed.


	10. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: an even dirtier fantasy  


* * *

Draco was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the mail. Since Hermione had mentioned anal two weeks ago he done some research of his own. Since he was of age now, he had access to adult materials and was able to find several periodicals offering various oils and lubricants. He found one that was very reputable and had sent away for a vial. Since he still received packages from home, one more would go unnoticed. 

He hadn’t told Hermione that he had ordered the lube, he wanted to surprise her. She was right about it taking planning to have anal. It wasn’t something to jump into, it needed to be thought about and to be safe, it needed to be learned about. But on the other hand, Hermione’s research practices were notorious and he knew she would begin mapping out everything if given the chance to do so. He wasn’t about to start having sex by a schedule, he liked spontaneity and it was something she needed.

The swarm of daily owls descended on the hall and along with a parcel from home, a smaller parcel was dropped by his plate. He quickly pocketed it and didn’t take it out until he was alone that afternoon. His excitement grew as he opened the small vial of lube and parchment of instructions that came along with it. He would only need a few drops but they recommended using it on both his cock and her anal opening.

He read them several times making sure that he had the information learned, then opened the vial and smelled it. He smelt nothing. He opened it and let a drop fall to his finger. He tried to snap but there was no friction. He smiled and put it away, anxiously waiting for rounds that night.

 

Hermione had done her own reading on the subject. She read about the best positions and the need for lube and carefulness in her partner. She had shared everything she learned with Draco, bringing the books with her when they met so they could read together. 

He was just as informed as she was and she knew that when it did happen, Draco would take great care to make sure it was done right. When they read, he paid careful attention to what the books said, make sure to learn just like she would. If he wasn’t careful, then he could hurt her and he knew it. 

She went about rounds that night in the usual manner, checking corridors and hallways. When she got to the wall with the tapestries, she smiled at the door that appeared when she walked by. When she walked in, the same bedroom they had been using was in place and as usual, Draco had the bed turned down, waiting for her. 

“Here.” He held out a wine glass for her. 

“What’s this for?” She asked. 

“To relax you.” He said. “It will be easier if you are relaxed.”

She let the wine warm her body, as she emptied the glass thinking of his words. “Relax me for what?”

“Anal.” He said simply. 

“We can’t do that.” She said with a forced laugh, but the look in his face stopped it. “We can’t, I’m not ready, we don’t have time, we don’t have lube…..we just can’t.” He poured another glass of wine and she quickly downed it, needed something to calm her nerves. 

“You are ready, we do have time, I have lube and we can. Hermione we have read enough on it to be ready. There is no reason why we can’t do this.” He took her glass and sat her down on the bed beside him. “Trust me.” He whispered gently. 

“I do, but…..” He silenced her with a kiss. A gentle kiss. She let her body go slack as his lips traveled down her neck, while he unbuttoned her shirt. She was eased onto her back as his kisses covered her breasts, bringing her nipples to hard little peaks.

She sighed and relaxed, the wine having a strong effect since she never drank. Draco removed her clothes, then his own. The skin on skin contact drove Hermione mad. She always loved feeling his flesh against hers, and she reached out with her hands and caressed his shoulders. He had such strong firm shoulders and she loved touching them. 

Draco watched her body drop its weight as he kissed and caressed her ribs and hips. She was a jewel, his Hermione was, and she was giving him a new kind of virginity tonight, and he would make sure she was ready. 

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy. She was hot and moist, potent in her arousal and this was for him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and her body’s reaction was proof. He thrust his tongue into her, drawing out her juice until her whole snatch was dripping and his jaw was coated with her lust. 

Hooking under her knees with his hand, he brought her knees up to her shoulders and ran his tongue along her tight hole. Hermione sucked in a breathe but she didn’t stop him. He moved slowly, giving the tight hole long, drawn out licks until she relaxed. Then he flicked his tongue over her listening for any resistance, but found none. She was panting, her chest rising and falling as he orally prepared her to take him. The caresses from him tongue would relax her and get her used to contact where she had never had it. 

Hermione let the wine take over her body while Draco administered his own brand of magic. When they read about performing oral to prepare for anal, she had balked at it, and Draco had said nothing so she thought he was of the same opinion. It was plain that he wasn’t. He had taken to heart the advice of written experts and was giving her a tongue bathing like she had never known.

Draco wasn’t oblivious to her reaction, in fact he took pride in it. He could feel her tense then relax under his tongue and his cock ached to feel that squeezing. His hand roamed over her body, up to cover her breasts, along her ribs and thighs. He didn’t leave an inch of her skin untouched. 

When she began to whimper he rose up and quickly drew his arm across his lips. She was dripping and coated with her own juice and his saliva but it wouldn’t be enough. He took the small vial and let several drops cover his head and shaft. He took a moment to run his hand along his cock and make sure it was coated completely. He leaned over her and let the lube sprinkle along her puckered entrance. 

“It’s cold.” She whispered looking up at him with glazed over eyes. 

“I will warm up soon.” He assured her. He tucked her knees under his arms and leaned over her. “Are you ready my jewel?” He asked, leaning in to give her a kiss. 

She tasted her own heat on him and it added to the craving. She nodded, and bit her lower lip as she felt Draco guide his head toward her ass. He held his body still as he probed gently, letting her get used to the contact. He kept covering her face with kisses and he pushed forward just a little. He pushed again and he felt a slight pop as his head submerged inside her. 

The tightness drove him mad, and he focused on Hermione to keep from losing control. “Hermione are you alright?” Her eyes were wide and she was panting. “Talk to me, tell you’re alright.” 

“I’m…..alright.” She managed to get out. She was squeezing his arms tightly, but she wasn’t pushing him away. He had her knees under his arms firmly, and she was squeezing him with her calves as well. 

He pushed further inside, move slowly, watching her face. The moment he saw a slight frown he stopped and waited. When he was halfway submerged, they were panting together. The tight hold she had on his cock was testing his control. 

“Squeeze me Hermione.” At her blank look he continued. “Squeeze me then release. It will help.” He said, kissing her lips. He groaned loudly as her ass muscles clamped down on him then let go. He felt her hands relax on his arms and her breathing became more steady, even if he was being driving mental.

“Better?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said, still holding his arm, but this time in a slight caress. It seemed to him that she was urging him on, but he ignored it. It was a comfort for her not him. She was feeding off his own control. 

He slid further and further inside sinking fully until he was balls beep inside her ass. It was a feeling he would never be able to describe to anyone. The closeness he felt to Hermione at that moment was unlike anything he had felt. He could practically feel their heartbeats thundering together. 

He didn’t more, he just looked at her, content to be buried inside her body. He leaned down and kissed her with a passion that ignited his soul. Her ever pore was on fire as much as his, and she gave back his kiss in spades. She held his face, cupping his jaw like a treasure she had just found.

Out of every single way she had touched him, this tender hold on his face affected Draco in ways he never imagined. His skin was burning and with every brush of her thumb along his cheeks, he felt the movement to his toes. 

He pushed his body against hers. If he pulled out and slid in like he did vaginally, it wouldn’t feel all that pleasurable for her, so he just pushed into her. She gasped out into his mouth, hugging his fibs with her calves and curling her toes around his body. Her body trembled under his but she didn’t release her kiss. 

She was moaning out whimpers into his mouth, trying to reach something that she couldn’t get to. Draco kept this kiss going, driving his tongue into her lips as his body pushed into hers. Reaching between them with his hand, his fingers sought out her clit and rolled it rapidly. 

Hermione howled out into his mouth, never breaking away from his lips. How Draco managed to do ass fuck her, manipulate her clit, keep her in position and kiss all at the same time, she didn’t know, not did she care. Draco however was finding that the more tasks he had, the more control he had over his cock. He wanted to cum, but he wasn’t going to leave her hanging, not after the gift she was giving him. 

She was attacking his mouth, giving his lips little bites and nibbles as she breathed into his throat. In mere moments, it was all too much and with her lips against his she let out a booming howl into his mouth. Draco cried out on his own as her body clamped down on his so tightly that it shattered what control he had left. With a hard thrust into her, he emptied his cock into her, spilling his cum inside her. 

He let go of her legs and they fell to the side, but he didn’t move away. He held her head in his hands, while she still held his face in hers, gently kissing each other. They were still panting but still kissing, neither wanted to break the closeness they were feeling. Hermione looked at his face, running her thumb over his eyebrows and taking in the gorgeous grey color. She never took the time to appreciate his looks before, but for some reason she did. 

He was a handsome man, and she never saw it before, having focused on his manner and charm. Without everything that characterized him, he was a beautiful man to look at. “You are very good looking Draco.” She said in a quiet voice. 

If he was wasn’t flushed from cumming moments ago, Draco would have blushed. “Thank you.” He told her, leaning down to kiss her. A genuine compliment was rare for him, and he treasured it from Hermione.

He waited until their bodies came apart on their own before reached for his wand and giving them each a thorough cleansing spell. He spooned up behind her and held her close, kissing along the back of her neck. Each of the lovers were deep in thoughts of their own.


	11. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: another fantasy  


* * *

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Draco met consistently. The school year was moving into spring and they spent more and more time together. Draco was still curious as to her other fantasy item. He hadn’t asked her since she first brought it up, choosing instead to inform him of the fantasy with desert. He was dying to know what it was but resigned himself to waiting, praying to Merlin that he would find out soon. 

He found her on that Saturday afternoon in her usual place. Under her tree reading. He dropped down next to her, and they talked idly for awhile after she had set her book aside. 

When she left for the lavatory, Draco looked down the book she had been reading, not believing for a second that she would be engrossed in ‘Divination for the Chosen Ones’. He opened the covered and found that she had charmed the cover of one of her sex manuals. 

He flipped it open to the first page she had marked and found the original page of the desert fantasy she had copied for him. With his heart hammering in his chest, he flipped to the next page she had marked and looked closely. It was a woman and two men, cuddling closely. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione’s face was bright red as she pulled the book from his hands, slammed it shut and shoved it in her bag. She buried her face in her hands. “This is so humiliating.”

“What’s humiliating?” He asked. He took her shoulders and pulled her close. 

She looked in his eyes. “You were reading the page I thought you were reading right?” She asked, looking around. 

“Yes, and what’s so humiliating about a threesome. I think its hot.” He said smiling at her, and taking her hand. 

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. “You would.”

“Stop it.” He slipped an arm around her shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me that’s what you fantasized about?”

“I don’t know. it’s personal I suppose. I’ve never discussed it with anyone.” She admitted. 

“Well, do you think about another woman and a man, or two men?” He asked. Keeping her talking usually got her over nerves, or embarrassment and it seemed to be working again, she was relaxing under his arm. 

“Two men.” She said. 

“Why not tell me?” He asked. 

“Well, at first it was because I never thought it would happen anyway. We hadn’t had anal at that point.” She explained. 

“And now?” He asked. She randomly pulled out blades of grass. “Hermione? What about now?” 

“Well, its different.” She took a moment to gather her thoughts. “After being with you so many times, I don’t know who I would have as the other man.”

“Who did you imagine before?” He asked. 

“I used random faces. Celebrity’s mostly, since it was a fantasy. When we began doing this, then I used your face, but now that it seems plausible I wouldn’t know who to go to. I can’t imagine doing it with anyone else, so now it seems like a genuine fantasy. One that stays a fantasy.” 

“It doesn’t have to be?” He said, already thinking how to make it come true for her.

“I know, but I couldn’t do it with just anyone. I went to Ron for the wrong reasons, and I was pulled into it, so to speak, with you, I guess when it comes to sex, I don’t make the best choices for myself.” She spoke with a somewhat self pitying tone and it made Draco want to smack her in the back of the head. 

“There are ways, you know.” He said. 

She shifted and looked at him. “And I’m sure you have several ideas in your head already.” 

He grinned at her and pulled her in for a bit of snogging, never admitting that he was already forming a plan. 

 

He wrote that night to his father, who always had a ready supply of polygenic potion. Lucius always said that when it was needed, it wasn’t wise to have to wait a month. Draco wrote a letter explaining that he wanted a small vial, just enough to create the shift for a few hours. He mentioned a prank on some fellow Slytherins and promised to make sure it stayed in their house. 

His mischievous words always worked on his father, who supported youthful jokes on friends. He sent his son a vial, saying it would be worth about three hours, and to use it wisely. 

Draco rubbed his hands together, and hid his loot in his trunk. He grinned at Hermione over the Great Hall and she could tell something was up. He smiled at her constantly and she could see the gears turning a mile away.

She got a letter a few days later, telling her to meet him in the room of requirement that evening at the usual time. She dressed carefully, making sure she wore nothing that was too hard to get out of. 

She made it to the room without any problems. She walked in full of nerves and when she entered, her heart jumped in her throat. Draco was standing next to…….Draco. 

“What’s going on?” She asked glancing from one to the other. “Which of you is Draco?” 

“I am.” He came forward and took her hand, showing her the black band around his wrist and his signet ring. The twin wore no jewelry. “I thought you might find this easier. You would only be looking at me, and nobody else. You wont have the pressure of choosing someone and if you really don’t want this, he can leave.” He took both her hands. “Although I’m hoping you will let me fulfill this fantasy of yours.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’m your lover, and lovers make dreams come true.” 

She accepted his kiss, and looked to the duplicate, who was smiling at her. Draco nodded to her and she pulled away and approached the twin. “Who are you?” She asked. He didn’t say anything, he just looked over at Draco.

“Id rather not tell you who I chose. I don’t want you to be nervous about anything. I can assure you that this is someone I trust to recognize the boundaries of what me and you have as well as the boundaries we place tonight. He will stop when you or I say stop at anytime. He wont mention this to anyone, and he will kept out little secret.” Draco told her. 

“Then why shouldn’t I know?” She asked. 

“Because I want you to trust me and my decisions. Trust the choice I made and enjoy yourself. With him looking like me and willing to do this with us, you can have it all. Your fantasy and a night free or worries or nerves.” He said coming forward. “Trust me.”

He leaned down and kissed her. She lifted her arms to his shoulders and kissed him back. He lifted his hands to her waist, caressing her gently. Behind her another pair of hands caressed her shoulders. She paused only for a moment, before titling her head to kiss Draco while his twin moved her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. 

This was going to be some night.


	12. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: a threesom?  


* * *

Hermione let her head fall back as Draco kissed one side of her neck, and his twin kissed the other. The matching lips were driving her mad. The feelings were the same but the pressure and technique of each was different. 

The man behind her reached around and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it down her shoulders and off her arms while the man in front of her worked off her bra. 

“Wait.” She said, and immediately both men stopped and looked at her. She slipped out from between them and jumped up on the bed. “Both of you take your clothes off.” She said smiling at them. 

They didn’t need to be told twice, and right away began removing clothing. Shirts, followed by belts, followed by jeans and shorts were tossed this way and that, leaving two identical naked bodies in front of her. 

They climbed up on the bed and attacked her jeans, pulling them off until she was naked. She fell back on the bed, holding out her arms to her two lovers, wrapping an arm around each as lips descended on her neck, and hands roamed over her body. 

She smiled into nothingness as two different hands closed around her breasts, each with their own method of touching her. Lips traveled lower and each of her nipples was nuzzled and sucked on. She let both her hands weave into their hair, the silken strands falling about her hands. She gave up trying to keep in mind which one was Draco. The each reigned kisses over her breasts and stomach before one slipped further down and settled between her parted thighs. One of them rose up and kissed her lips while the other ate her pussy, spreading her open to taste the already flowing juices. 

She gave herself over to the kiss of one, while reaching down to caressed the locks of the one between her thighs. Her senses were being overloaded, as the one kissing her covered her breasts in both hands, plunging his tongue with a force into her mouth. She was groaning now, searching out the cock of the one who kissed her. 

She swallowed a moan into her lips as her fingers closed around hard flesh. She stroked the thickness, feeling the pulse in her palm. The one kissing her broke away and dropped lower, lifting her leg and burying his face in her ass, licking and tonguing the tight hole. 

Hermione, thought about the identical heads orally tasting her. She didn’t want anyone but Draco to fuck her anally. She would have to make a stand if it came to that, and trust that he would listen to her. She had no reason to think he wouldn’t though.

Four hands traveled up her stomach and back, feeling and groping every inch of skin. She clutched the pillow to her mouth biting on the cotton. Two fingers entered her but she was beyond knowing who they belonged to. To be frank, she was beyond caring as well. 

One of them pulled away and crawled back up, spooning behind her. The other one pulled away and was sliding between her thighs. She felt the cold lube against her ass, and her eyes flew open. “Draco!” 

“Shhh,” the one behind her said, setting the vial aside after coating himself, “it’s me, nobody back here but me I promise.” He kissed her earlobe, and she relaxed. She let her body go limp in the caresses of the one at her breast while Draco slowly eased himself inside her, gently. She was no stranger to this anymore and was relaxed as he sheathed himself completely, groaning into her ear. She tilted her head back against his shoulder, listening to his increased breathing. 

The Draco in front of her lifted her leg and slid himself inside her pussy with ease. She held onto the shoulder of the one on from of her, but kept her cheek nuzzled against the one behind her. They moved with ease, slowly rocking back and forth. Each of them caressed and fondled her body.

“You were right, she is a hot one.” The one on front of her said. The voice was Draco’s but it was obvious that the voice was an impersonation. A good impersonation but she knew Draco’s voice anywhere and this was close but not close enough. 

“Yes, she is.” Draco said from behind, then he whispered. “My hot one.” 

Hermione felt a surge of pride at his possessiveness and while the closeness of two bodies was a turn on, what she wanted now was to be alone with Draco. She arched and moved her hips faster moaning out loudly. Draco furled his brow, and met his imposters eyes. 

Hermione was faking it, Draco knew it. He knew her cries well and this was nothing like it. The imposter knew it was fake as well, but he knew it from Draco’s look. They kept moving as she cried out and then fell back against Draco. 

The two looked at each other and Draco gave his twin a nod. The other man returned it, and kissed Hermione’s forehead. “Thank you.” He said and quickly put his clothes on, vanishing from the room and to a nearby lavatory where the potion would ware off soon. He had not been in the room with then for more then 40 minutes, but he assumed she had enough and that was why she faked it. 

He was right. Draco held her to his chest and let his body slid out of hers. He took his wand and gave them both a cleansing spell before settling on his side facing her. She was far from satisfied but he didn’t think she would be at the moment. 

“You faked it.” He told her, brushing hair from her brow. She nodded. “Why?”

“It was fun, but not something I need.” She explained. “But thank you anyway.” She said with a smile. 

“You’re welcome.” He slipped an arm around her waist. “I wanted you to enjoy it.” 

“I did.” She lifted her arm to his shoulder brushing her fingertips along his skin in imaginary images. “I guess it seemed more exciting in a book. I don’t need two men to feel excitement.” She leaned in and kissed him. “One’s enough.” 

He took a moment to kiss her deeply, then just held her close. “Not all it was supposed to be then?”

“Not really.” She chuckled. “You making the effort meant more then the act.” She lifted a leg over his hip. 

They cuddled this way for some time, then Hermione frowned at him. “Who did you get?” 

“Does it matter?” He asked. She gave him an odd look. “Considering you faked it to get him out of here, do you really want to be able to face him?” 

Hermione let out a laugh. “Now that you mention it, no I don’t think I do.” She leaned in for more snogging. 

 

In a nearby corridor, a student left the lavatory and entered the portrait leading to Gryffindor tower, whistling a tune.


	13. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: talking to ron  


* * *

Hermione’s curiosity over who he had chosen played havoc with her conscience. Every male student seemed a candidate, but she couldn’t figure it out. “You know,” she said to Draco a few days later, “I think I ended it because I didn’t know who he was.” 

“Really?” He thought for a moment. “Are you saying you want to know?”

She thought for a moment then shook her head. “No, that’s over and done with. No point in going back. I think I was a little unsure of being left out of a secret that you and him were sharing, and it made sharing my body a little strange. In the end I wanted to be alone with you, so I faked it.”

He nodded. “I can understand that.” He draped an arm around her shoulder as they strolled through Hogsmeade. “Come on.” He said pulling her into a café. 

They ordered tea, enjoying a small duo or violin and viola playing for the guests. “Ron, Pansy.” He called over her head. Hermione looked behind her then smiled. She slid her chair closer to Draco’s to make room for them. A server brought over two more settings. 

Hermione would have never guessed that a year ago this afternoon would be taking place. The four of them were a handsome sight indeed and they were all smiles. Hermione even found herself chatting with Pansy over an article in the Daily Prophet. Things were going great. 

As Draco and Ron left to order sandwiches for them, Pansy spoke to her. “Are you and Draco dating?” 

She looked over at the blonde at the counter. “No. I don’t think you would call it dating.” 

“What is it then?” She asked with a smile. Hermione knew simple curiosity when she saw it. 

“He says ‘lovers’ is the apt term.” She said taking a sip of tea.

“I suppose he would know.” Pansy sighed. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.” She said, giving Pansy her full attention. 

“Why did you try to stop me and Ron?” She asked. 

“Believe me when I say it wasn’t jealousy.” She explained. “I think it was more a mixture of concern and envy.” 

“Concern?” She asked. 

“Me and Ron together was a disaster and after what had happened to you, I didn’t want you to go through what I went though with him. That was before I knew better. Now I understand.” She said. 

“And the envy?” Pansy prompted.

“Ron never treated me like I saw him treating you. I thought as his first I was entitled to it, but he didn’t feel it with me. It was also something I didn’t understand. Relationships, well romantic relationships aren’t something I’m very versed in.” She said. 

“Maybe you just needed the right partner.” She said. “That’s how it was with me. Without Ron, who knows how long it would have taken me to heal from it.” 

“He is remarkable.” Hermione said. 

“Who is?” The girls looked up at Ron who had Draco right behind him, each carrying two trays. 

“You both are.” Pansy told him, leaning and kissing his cheek. Hermione followed suit with one for Draco. They ate sandwiches and walked back to the castle, running into Ginny and Harry who were also walking back arm in arm. 

The three couples spent the afternoon backing in the sun on the grounds of the castle. It wasn’t until before dinner when Pansy and Draco rose, saying that Snape had called a meeting with his seventh years. 

Hermione and Ron were left alone on the grass. “You and Draco look great together you know.” He told her. 

“Yeah, looks are amazing aren’t they?” She said with a wicked grin. “Especially when polyjuice is involved right Ron?”

Ron’s brown creased. “What are you talking about?” He asked. 

Her smile grew. “Come on Ron. I know about the polyjuice.” She said. 

“Good then tell me about it.” He said looking at her. Hermione’s smile fell.

“You mean that wasn’t you?” She asked. 

“What wasn’t me?” He asked. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said, looking all the more confused. 

“What happened?” Ron asked. 

“Nothing.” She said, knowing she wasn’t convincing.

“Hermione.” He said. 

“Ron, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” She said forcing a smile that wasn’t working. 

“Hermione.” He said. 

“Ron, this is between me and Draco and I will deal with it. Just forget I said anything.” She avoided his eyes.

“Hermione.” He said.

“Ron, I mean it, just forget all about it.” She said trying to shift her body. 

“Hermione!” He shot out. 

She spun around and looked at him. “He gave someone polyjuice potion to look like him so we could have a threesome.” She said quickly. For several long moments Ron just looked at her. Hermione was worried that she may have said something she shouldn’t have, but her worry turned to annoyance when Ron fell on his back on the grass laughing and holding his stomach.

She sat there with straight lips and a frown as Ron laughed. She held herself in check as the laughter eventually died down. “Finished?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry.” He said rubbing his eyes, then sat up. “So how was it?” He asked slightly chuckling.

“It was alright, but not all it was cracked up to be.” She admitted. 

“It lacked something because of the potion. Why did you use it?” He asked. 

“I was nervous about being with anyone since me and Draco were so good together. He thought it might help to have two of me.” She said. 

“The whole point of having two men is having two different men. That’s what makes it exciting.” He told her. 

She took in what he had to say. Ron had proven himself a confidant to her, just as he used to be, but wiser having been through what he had, helping Pansy. “I suppose so.”

“Hermione, it wouldn’t have been me anyway. I have something special with Pansy and I wouldn’t risk that.” He told her. 

“Of course,” she said rubbing her eyes, “I hadn’t thought about that. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s alright.” He told her. 

“It’s just that, you seemed the obvious one.” She told him. 

“What did he tell you about who he used?” Ron asked her. 

“He said it was someone he trusted, someone that wouldn’t say anything and just take it for what it was. A one time experience. He said he chose someone who would respect the boundaries Draco had set down and me and him, as well as anything I said then.” She racked her brain. 

“Why won’t he tell you who it was?” Ron asked. 

“He said it was better to just leave it as a night of fun.” She said. “Maybe he’s right.”

“If it’s going to bother you this much, maybe you should know.” When he stood she joined him and together they walked to the great hall for dinner. “Then you can obliviate the poor bastard.” 

Hermione’s laughter carried through the halls as they walked.


	14. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: jealously rears its ugly head  


* * *

Hermione was now looking at every man at Hogwarts. She limited the search to the seventh years, since they would be the ones with the maturity to be able to swear secrecy. Younger ones would not be able to keep themselves from bragging. 

She had asked Ron not to say anything to anybody, not even Pansy and he agreed. She was assured he would keep quiet. She looked closer at the Slytherins, thinking she would strangle Draco if he had gone to Crabbe or Goyle.

Would he have chosen a close friend of his or hers? Would he have gone to a friends but not a close one? Would he have gone to a Slytherin at all? Draco knew how to keep a secret, that much was evident. Apparently the person he had chosen knew how to keep a secret as well, because she could detect nothing unusual from anyone. 

She told Draco about her anxiety as they walked along the corridor. “Does it really matter to you that much?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yes and no.” She said. “I don’t think I really want to know, but the fact that I cant figure it out is mind boggling.” 

Draco laughed. “So you are more upset that you cant solve the puzzle.” 

“Yes, I am completely confused.” She said. 

“Zat is unusual for you.” Hermione spun around to see who spoke.

“Viktor!” She jumped up and hugged him. The Bulgarian hugged her back and lifted her off the ground briefly.

Draco saw murder in his owns and fought to hold himself in check rather then prying Hermione out of his arms. He held her too long in Draco’s mind and he counted over and over again until she was set back on her feet. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Speaking vis Dumbledore. I ‘ave been made ‘ead of the school quidditch coordination, and was discussing ze tournament from a few years ago.” He explained. 

“That’s great.” She looked back at Draco and smiled. “I’m sure you remember Draco Malfoy from the visit.” 

“Yes, a pleazure.” He offered a hand. Draco shook it with politeness and slipped an arm around Hermione, closing his fingers around her shoulder. 

“I trust you had a pleasant journey.” Draco said, holding firmly to Hermione. 

“Yes, a long one, but Dumbledore ‘as offered me a guest room until we ‘ave finished out talks.” He said. Draco’s temper rose but he held it in check. 

“Viktor Krum?” The Bulgarian turned and smiled, offering a hand. “Mr. Potter. A pleazure.” He greeted Ginny as well, then Ron and Pansy, who had been flying with them. Ron exchanged a look with Draco and saw the frustration. He knew Draco was coming to care for Hermione and having Viktor around wasn’t going to help. If he admitted to Hermione how he felt it could make things easier or harder. She could return his feelings and they could have something wonderful, or she could say that she wasn’t ready for that type of seriousness and stop seeing him. 

Draco knew Ron understood how he felt. He had his own issues with Krum during fourth year when he took his own fancy to Hermione. Maybe Ron would know more about how Hermione felt about him. 

As they walked to the great hall, Draco kept his eyes on Krum. His anxiety took root again when Krum walked with Harry toward the Gryffindor table. “Hermione, why don’t you come and eat with me tonight?” He asked. 

“I told Ginny and Luna that I would give them notes for their potions books during dinner.” She said. She smiled when she saw his face fall slightly. “Why don’t you come and sit with us then.” 

He brightened his smile and followed her, walking just a bit slower so he could keep an eye on Krum. He placed himself on Hermione’s other side as she sat with Luna and Ginny. Placing himself between her and Krum didn’t go unnoticed by Ron. He sat opposite them and Draco was able to talk with him easily while Hermione was busy with the younger girls. Draco took advantage of Harry distracting Krum to speak to Ron.

“Was she taken with him?” He asked quietly. 

“Not as much as he with her.” Ron told him. “She wrote all the time, but he was the one who invited her places.”

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yes, his families home and vacations spot from what I know. He was very interested but I didn’t see anything more then friendship.” Ron said honestly. 

“Do you think he still wants something?” Draco asked, thankful that the hall was loud and boisterous.

“I don’t know.” Ron admitted. “He may be. If he tries to get her alone that would indicate something I suppose.”

Draco sighed and nodded. “If you hear anything……..”

“You’ll be the first to know.” He said. They went on about the next house match up as dinner went on. Draco walked her slowly back to her house entrance keeping an arm around her the whole time. Before releasing her, he took her in tight hug and snogged her thoroughly.

When he let her go, she licked her lips, but still didn’t release him. “What was that for?” She asked with a smile.

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” He asked. He listened to her giggle then watched as she vanished behind the portrait.

He walked back to his own house slowly. He was shocked that he was feeling this way. Hermione was wonderful to be with but why this new possessive feeling? Even the kiss tonight had been more then he admitted. He was marking his territory and he was doing it because he saw Krum speaking with Dumbledore a few levels away. He wanted Krum to know that Hermione was seeing him.

Hopefully Ron would hear anything that would cause worry. He got into bed and was restless from the beginning. Hermione paying that Bulgarian any attention made his blood boil. After what they had been through, he hoped she wouldn’t just leave him, for a cheap accent.

He tossed and turned all night, afraid but not able to figure out why. He felt something for Hermione but he was unsure of how strong it was. Jealousy, when it came to woman was something he wasn’t accustomed to. What was he going to do if she decided she wanted Viktor. Now that she knew the passion that she was capable of, would she want to try and find it with Krum.

Draco got little to no sleep that night. In the morning he was tired and stressed. Her used a spell to keep from looking like death warmed over. He sought out Hermione at breakfast and panic set in. Krum was sitting next to her and carrying on a conversation. Over the past few months Hermione had gotten into the habit of looking for him at breakfast to give him a smile. He had been sitting there for over fifteen minutes and she hadn’t looked up at him. 

He felt like hurling his plate through the window. He felt a self pity that he hated. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to see how it upset him to be ignored and he wanted her to feel guilty. 

He was puzzled over his own reaction. Why did he want her to feel hurt? Why was he feeling hurt? Did she mean that much to him that he was agonizing with himself? He looked up and saw her looking at him. She was wearing a smile but it faded to confusion when she saw his expression.

She was confused? She ignored him, carried on with Krum like he didn’t exist and she was confused? Krum held out a plate for her, offering something, and Draco took advantage of her distraction. He shouldered his bag and got up rushing out of the hall. The last look she had of him was his robes flying behind him. 

He avoided her until their first class then didn’t bother looking at her. His feelings were hurt, he could admit that now. He heard her calling him after class but he rushed away. He ducked into a deserted lavatory that was rarely used and locked himself in a stall. When the only other occupant had left, Draco gave in. He buried his hands in his face and cried.


	15. chapter 14

  
Author's notes: a talk   


* * *

He skipped classes for the rest of the day, claimed to his head of house that he wasn’t feeling well. Professor Snape took in his red eyes and puffy nose, then allowed Draco to stay in his dorm. The depression that set in was something Draco had forced himself to analyze. He had to talk to Hermione. Not knowing what he was facing when it came to Krum was a torture he found abhorrent. 

He was supposed to be in control and he wasn’t. He was supposed to be calm and collected in any situation and he wasn’t. The worst part was that Hermione saw his lack of control. 

Pansy came to see him after lunch, and brought Ron along with her. “I heard her arguing with Krum just before lunch.” Ron said, and Draco felt his spirits rise. 

“What about?” He asked sitting up.

Pansy smiled at her friends reaction. Ron spoke with equal enthusiasm. “He wanted to take her on a picnic before he left but she said she was going to try and find out about you. He said if you were going to leave without saying anything to her then she shouldn’t bother with you.”

“That bastard!” Draco shouted, rising and pacing his room. 

“That’s how upset Hermione was. She told him she thought you two had something and she was going to find out how you were.” Ron told him. Draco froze and looked at him. 

“She said that?” He asked. 

“Yes. She looked around but when she couldn’t find you, she went to lunch with Ginny and Harry and ignored him.” Ron said.

“She asked me this morning if I knew what was wrong with you?” Pansy said. 

“What did you tell her?” Draco asked. 

“That you told Professor Snape you weren’t feeling well and he let you stay in bed.” She told him. “She asked if you were alright, but the only thing I could tell her was that it must not have been that bad since you weren’t sent to the hospital wing.”

Draco began pacing again, then smiled to himself. She told of Krum, and she was concerned about him. “Will you do something for me?” They both nodded. “Tell her ‘tonight’. 

“Tonight?” Ron asked. 

Draco nodded. “She’ll know.”

They took their leave and Draco ate from a tray Professor Snape had sent up for him. He needed to speak candidly to Hermione. It was obvious now that they needed to discuss more then just sex. 

 

He brought about the room as always and waited for her. The room that appeared was a simple common room. The need to talk was evident and when Hermione arrived she ran forward and hugged him. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. 

“Yes, I just wanted some time alone to think.” He explained. 

“What?” She took a step back. “You mean there was nothing wrong with you?” 

“Hermione, please sit.” He gestured to the couch. 

“You scared me with that look this morning. I thought there was something wrong and now you tell me there wasn’t.” She cried out. 

“You mean the look you saw when you finally noticed me?’ He shot back. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Do you know who long I was sitting there waiting for you to notice me and you didn’t. You didn’t see me come in, you didn’t look for me like you always do. You were too busy with Krum.” Draco started pacing, not wanting to look at her. “You ignored me.”

“I didn’t ignore you.” She countered. 

“It felt like it. Sitting there waiting and waiting, wondering when you were going to look up at me like and he had you riveted with whatever it was he was saying.” Draco was letting his emotions rule him. “I wasn’t a thought in your head at all.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you.” She said approaching him. 

“Maybe not, but seeing you giving him all your attention and not sparing me a glance…….” He stopped. 

“Draco, I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” She said. 

“Well you did.” He faced her and the hurt on his face was plain to her. He dropped on the arm of the chair and she moved to stand between his legs, taking his jaw in her hands. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She whispered. 

Draco lifted his hands to her waist. “I know you didn’t. I think I was just scared. No, I know I was.”

“Scared of what?” She asked shocked. 

Draco met her eyes and failed to hold back a tear. It rolled down his cheek and she brushed it away with her thumb, her heart pouring out to him. “That you would leave me for him.” It killed Draco inside to admit something like this to her, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Draco, I could never leave you.” He watched her own eyes fill up. “I love you.” 

Draco felt like someone had kicked him in the back of the head. “What did you say?” He asked, with wide eyes. 

“I love you. I could never leave……..” He silenced her with hard kiss. Lifting her from the ground she wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco walked over to the couch and without pulling from her lips eased himself on her body. She was soft and welcoming and she loved him. 

“Tell me again.” He said, moving to her neck while he worked her shirt open, targeting her bra next.

“I love you.” She said without waiting. She arched her back so Draco could pull off her shirt and bra, leaving her bare breasts free for him to nuzzling and suck. 

Draco was a man possessed. He tasted and fondled her breasts, ripping off his own shirt when she began pulling on it. He tossed her about as he pulled off her pants and knickers. Lifting one ankle high on the back of the couch and the other down on the floor, he buried his face in her pussy and devoured her lips. 

Hermione let out shrieks of pleasure as Draco’s head rolled about between her legs. She heard the slurps and the moans as he ate her out. Her body was on fire and she felt closer to him now more then ever. He needed her, she knew he did.

She reached down and ran her hands through his hair, feeling the movements of his head. She arched her hips into his mouth, feeling every flick of his tongue. “Draco, help me.”

He rose up and kissed her, sharing her ambrosia. “What do you need?” He asked. “I’ll give you anything you need.”

“Fuck me.” She growled into his mouth. “I need you inside me.” 

Draco pulled off his jeans and shorts in mere moments, the grunts made in the process betraying his own need. He was over her and inside her in seconds. Hermione cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around his body as he moved. 

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear as he fucked her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She said, and began moving with him. Their undulating bodies built up a sweat as they rocked against each other. Limbs entwined, chest to chest, they felt their heartbeats combine together. The kissed with a heat only found in animals, and they let out primal urges and desires. 

Draco drove his body deeper and deeper inside her, thrusting hard, egged on by her cries. She clawed at his back and shouted out her lust. “More, Draco, give me everything!” 

Draco thrust both his cock and his tongue into her body, giving her everything he had of himself. “I love you Hermione.” He cried out. “I LOVE YOU!!!” He arched into her and buried his face in her neck, emptying himself into her. 

She was crying out on her own, letting her tears fall down her face. He loved her. He loved her. 

 

Draco brushed the hair from her brow and off her temple, looking down at her. “You are at your most beautiful right now.” He told her. 

“When is that?” She asked with a smile. 

“When you have had a hard orgasm and are recuperating. Traces of pleasure still affecting you.” He kissed her nose with a barely-there touch.

“And you still inside me?” She ventured, giving his hips a squeeze.

“That’s nice as well.” His thumbs rubbed her temples, as he stared at her. 

“Draco, what do we do after school?” She asked, running her fingertips up and down his back. 

“We can deal with things as they come. There isn’t a need to rush or plan right now.” He said against her lips.

“I shouldn’t have tried to let Viktor talk me into anything.” She said. “I should have just told him that I had said no last time.”

“What did he want?” Draco asked, curious. 

“At breakfast, he wanted to take me to his family’s vacation home in Tuscany, later he wanted to take me on a picnic. He tries to sweet talk me into things but since he isn’t rude I end up listening to it.” She said. 

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about him.” Draco said. “He’s leaving.”

“I know, but that’s not why I don’t have to worry anymore.” She said.

“Go on.” He said returning her smile. 

“I don’t have to worry because I know you love me.” She pulled him in for a kiss. He gave in whole heartedly.

They helped each other dress, after Draco had given them each a cleansing spell. Hand in hand they left the room and Draco walked her back to Gryffindor tower. He gave her a lingering kiss, then a cough brought their attention back to reality. 

“Sorry, your blocking the entrance.” They each smiled to Neville Longbottom and moved out of the way. “By the way, here’s the rest of your polyjuice potion.” He tossed the bottle to Draco, gave Hermione a wink and went into the portrait.

Hermione fixed her deer-in-the-headlight look on Draco. “I thought you were being driven mental enough with not knowing, so I told him to find a way to tell you and nobody else. I guess this was the chance he was waiting for.” His smile was so cute but for once Hermione wasn’t looking at his smile. His laugh echoed in her ears as she just stared at him.

“Neville?” She said after several minutes.

“He’s safe, and can keep a secret.” Draco told her. Draco caught her dead faint just in time. 

The End


End file.
